Rival and Friend
by fantasy dream
Summary: No! Ryomakun' Sakuno cried 'You are injured! You can’t play tennis like this.' 'Yes. He can.' 'Hikari.' Ryoma whispered. Pairing: unknown [Chapter ten updated!]
1. So we meet again!

FD: Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis.I do own Kumara Hikari though.

Rival and Friend

Chapter 1

"Ryoma-kun is hurt. He needs to go to the hospital." Sakuno Ryusaki took the hand of the injured tennis prodigy and begins to drag him away from the court. Her eyes were full of worry as they regarded the blood that was slowly seeping through the dark haired boy's hand.

Ryoma Echizen, the freshman regular from Seigaku, had lost the grip over his racket in the match. The said item flew out of his hand and smashed itself against one of the tennis pole. The broken end hurled straight toward Ryoma's left eye; spilled blood marred the clean tennis court.

It's the Tokyo final. If Ryoma wins this match, Seigaku would be the champion of the Tokyo tournament. The team members were all extremely prideful and hated to lose. None of them would ever want to forfeit. However, Ryoma's condition would be the only thing that would force them to admit defeat.

"Don't come to the court in a match." A quiet but firm voice issued the command to the petite girl kneeling beside the young player. Echizen, still covering his left eye with his hand, slowly stood up.

The Seigaku gasped lightly, understanding the implication his words. Indeed, Echizen's next words confirmed their suspicion. "Momo-Sempai, could you take out a spare racket from my bag, please?" the young player directed his request to his spiky haired teammate; his tone was expectant.

"No! Ryoma-kun!" The braided girl clutched Ryoma's left arm as he moves toward the bench. "You are injured! You must go to the hospital. You can't play tennis like this."

"Yes. He can." A soft, feminine voice said confidently, startling the Seigaku students inside the court. The owner of the voice stepped up from the shadow and into the view of the surprised student.

"Hikari." Ryoma whispered softly, his voice unheard by everyone except the one closest to him, Sakuno Ryusaki. Her bright magenta eyes darkened slightly in hurt, then her hand dropped away from Ryoma's arm. She turned slowly toward the mysterious stranger.

She has a stature similar to Sakuno, slender and tiny in comparison to most of the Seigaku regulars. However, differed from Sakuno's dainty supple arms, hers was well toned and hinted of muscle that held impressive power. In fact, her body bore great semblance to Ryoma's own body, which had hardened under the intensive tennis training and contained the power that gained him a reputation among the tennis players.

Silky bluish hair cascade down to her shoulder; under the light, her hair gives off a violet tone. Messy bangs casually framed her elfish countenance and set off her most striking feature. The young girl has a pair of luminous emerald eyes that seem to be pool of lake water. Long dark lashes and creamy skin further emphasized that aspect. Her visage was a picture of gentleness and sweetness. But the determined set of her chin and mouth hinted a personality that differed from her appearance. Combined with her sporty white sweatshirt and dark green sweatpants, she gives off a mischievous and impish appearance.

The stranger slowly walks up to Ryoma, who is looking at her with astonishment in his face.

"Ne, Ryoma?" she questioned him, an expectant smile on her face.

To the surprise of the Seigaku regulars, Ryoma's normally expressionless face melted into a conspiratorial grin that would have the girls in Seishun Jr. High screaming in delight. In fact, the granddaughter of the coach is currently blushing bright red at the heart-stopping expression on the prodigy's face, handsome even if tarnished slightly by the blood. "Ryoma-kun." Her bashful murmur was unheard by the two youngsters who now regarded each other comfortably.

Hikari smiled then turned to Sakuno, whose face still hasn't lost that crimson streak. "Ryoma needs to finish this match. He's too prideful to simply forfeit a match simply because of that." Hikari inclined her head toward the direction of Ryoma's head, then turned back and grinned. "Besides, Ryoma is way too much like a mule to take your good-for-him advice."

"Urusei!" a loud grumble immediately followed Hikari's accusation. Ryoma glared at Hikari's teasing face, well, as well as he can with one hand covering his left eye.

"Hai, hai!" Hikari sighed dramatically, then took Ryoma's dangling right arm and pulled him toward the bench.

After pushing Ryoma on to the seat, Hikari took hold of the first aid box that is handed to her by Oishi-sempai. She gingerly dabbed the white cloth onto Ryoma's bloody left eyelid, attempting to stop the bleeding.

The Seigaku regulars, Coach Ryusaki and Sakuno watched in fascination as Hikari repeated the process. All were trying to access the relationship between the girl and their baby boy. The stranger is undoubtedly very familiar with the freshmen regular. From the way Ryoma had accepted her closeness and ministration without hesitation, their relationship was a very comfortable one.

"Do you think she is Ochibi's girlfriend?" Eiji whispered to Oishi, all the while, not taking his eyes off the couple.

"I don't know, but they seem to lack the certain intimate atmosphere that one would expect of a couple." Oishi whispered back.

Eiji tilted his head slightly and observed the two. he frowned and looked at Oishi in confusion. "What do you mean? How could you know if the atmosphere is there or not? nya."

Oishi sweatdropped at the confusion on the acrobatic tennis player's face. "Never mind." he said quickly.

As Hikari continued her process, the other Seigaku regulars watched on curiously. Each of them held their own speculation in mind. However they are not the only one who is looking at the pair intently, the Fudomine team also regarded the Seigaku freshman and his companion with curiosity and apprehension.

………

"Ne, ni-san, will that boy be okay?" Ann Tachibana frowned in worry and glanced at the injured boy. The young captain of the Fudomine team held an unreadable expression; his eyes refused to betray any emotion.

"Who knows." He replied after a pause then looked toward Shinji, Echizen's opponent, "but Shinji won't be happy about this."

The dark haired tensai (genius) of Fudomine team is currently leaning against the fence. His face hidden by his bangs, protecting him from prying eyes.

………

"There." Hikari smiled and finished bandaging Ryoma's left eye. Her gentle look turned stern as they regarded the injured boy. "This will only last for fifteen minutes though."

Ryoma nodded slightly, his hand lightly caressing the soft white fabric. "Domo." He said quietly to his 'nurse' after realizing with pleasure that the bleeding has stopped. He stood up and begins to walk toward the court.

"Echizen." Oishi, the vice president of the tennis club blocked Ryoma's path; his eyes worried. He is no fool. He had seen the way that racket struck Echizen's left eye. The injury is too severe for him to continue!

Ryoma frowned slightly. He recognized the look on Oishi-sempai's face; he wanted him to forfeit. His lips pursed in determination and his chin stuck out in stubbornness. Well, he won't forfeit!

However the vice president was not given a chance to state his protest. "Echizen." Tezuka's calm voice halted any word that's lodged in Oishi's throat. He took the racket from Momoshiro's hand and handed it to Ryoma, "If you don't finish this match in ten minutes. You are forfeiting." He stated; his tone serious and held no room for possible arguments.

Ryoma looked up with a smirk on his lips. "That's more than enough time." He turned to leave when a rough voice halted his step.

"Here."

Ryoma caught his white cap with one hand and looked at the boy with orange bandana in surprise.

The viper in Seigaku grunted noncharlantly, "You forgot this. Hsss." He answered the question in the boy's eyes and ended with his trademark snake hiss.

Ryoma turned and looked at his teammates. Fuji-sempai smiled encouragingly. Kikumaru-sempai held both thumbs up. Kawamura-sempai gives him a light pat on his shoulder. All the rest of Seigaku regulars looked at him with support in their eyes and posture. He could distinctly hear Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo cheering enthusiastically behind him.

His eyes fell and lingered on the petite girl sitting on the bench. She smiled at him, anticipation and understanding fused together. Then she raised her hands and signaled a V sign and mouthed, "Gambatte."

Ryoma nodded lightly, feeling the support from them. He felt his blood heated up as his anticipation for the match rose. With that, he walked off and took his position on the court.

…….

Seigaku bench

Hikari watched Ryoma as he walked off the court. He truly has become stronger, not only in skill, but also in heart. Hikari sighed inwardly. Her wait has not been in vain; he is truly worthy of being her rival. Well, rival and friend. Hikari quickly added when she caught the sight of the while bandage over Ryoma's left eye.

"You go, Echizen!" Momo-sempai's loud cheer broke Hikari way from her deep thoughts.

She turned and surveyed the tennis player around her, no, not just tennis players, coach and, she grinned lightly as she watched Sakuno, girlfriend. Hikari resisted her urge to giggle. She can feel their concern and devotion for her rival. Ryoma is incredible lucky to meet and be surround by these people who truly likes him.

Then she smirked slightly as her gaze fell on Sakuno; some more than others.

"Echizen, go!" a loud squeaky voice startled Hikari. Three young boys, who look to be around Ryoma's age, shouted enthusiastically and waved their arms. Hikari raise one of her eyebrow and smiled in amusement. Well, apparently there are others who like her rival too.

At the clapping of the audience, Hikari quickly turned her attention back to the match. She cannot be distracted now. All these can be put off later. Ryoma's match is her top priority right now, and she intended to find out exactly how much the boy has grown since the last time they met.

……….

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno looked worriedly at the young tennis player. Her hand clasped tightly at the front of her chest. She is not a skilled player and she cannot understand why Ryoma-kun would choose to continue with the match even with his injuries. She clutched the ribbon that he had refused. Why can't he understand she is worried about him? Why can't he see that he needs to go the hospital? In fact, Sakuno looked at the people surrounding her, why can't any of them see that?

"That's because to Ryoma, this match is more important than his injuries." A gentle voice broke through her musing. Sakuno turned abruptly and stared at the other girl in surprise.

Hikari turned toward her and smiled. "It's written all over your face." She answered her unvoiced question, then turned back to the match. "This is an important match for Ryoma. This match will force him to surpass himself and he will become stronger because of it. Ryoma recognized that and so did we. That's why we are unwilling to persuade him to give up the match. Not only will he not listen to us, but to even try it would be inconsiderate to him."

Hikari then turned and looked at Sakuno seriously, "If he forfeit now, it will be hard for him to come up again." Then she turned and smiled at the match, then muttered so softly that Sakuno has to strain to hear her, "He's so determined and energized. He will become a lot stronger because of this."

Sakuno turned back and nodded lightly, even though she cannot comprehend such concept, she recognized the underlined passion in the girl's voice. She had heard it many times before. It's in her grandma's voice every time she talks about tennis. An uncomfortable feeling pass through her, call it woman's intuition, but she find herself wary of the mysterious girl who seem to know so much about her secret crush.

"You are very knowledgeable about Echizen's thoughts." A clear masculine voice stated Sakuno's own thoughts, yanking her attention back to the reality.

Momoshiro stared at the emerald-eyed girl, curiosity written all over his face. He is a straightforward person and doesn't have the patience to wait for the answer to reveal itself. The rest of his sempais tensed slightly. You can almost see their ears grew to catch the slightest sound the girl makes.

Hikari smiled secretively, and then turned to the spiky haired boy. "Of course!" she replied, a smirk on her lips, "We are rivals after all." Before the Seigaku regulars can interrogate the girl on her strange statement. She suddenly leaped up, a delight smile spread over her face. "Sugoi! Ryoma!" she shouted, effectively drawing the attention of the Seigaku regulars back to the match.

The match was a vicious one. Both players refused to give in an inch. The Seigaku had grown worried when they learned 'spot' but it turned out well afterwards. Ryoma had discovered its weak points and won the game and tournament for them with a smash shot that resembled a twist serve.

Hikari leaped up and ran into the court. Casually, she slung one of her arm over Ryoma's shoulder. "You really has gotten stronger!" she smiled in delight and smugness, "Aren't I so wise?" she boasted, clearing waiting for the agreement from her companion.

"Baka!" unfortunately, Hikari had forgot to account the fact that Ryoma is as contrary as a cat. The tennis prodigy snorted in mock disdain, before breaking into a grin at the enraged look of the emerald-eyed girl. His eyes took on a golden hue as they danced at the pouting teenage girl.

The rest of the Seigaku regulars looked on in astonishment when Echizen, who hated to be touched, casually accepted the girl's closeness. Not only that, but his face, which normally expressionless or mocking, held a grin that is genuine and open. Something is definitely up! They are all bursting with questions, but there is a more important matter at hand.

Quickly the Seigaku students gathered around Echizen and cheered. Congratulation and good jobs were distributed generously, accompanied by the occasion "that hurts" by the freshmen regular. It was a joyous occasion as the Seigaku celebrated their new title. They are now champion of the Tokyo Tournament!

The Seigaku and the Fudomine teams lined up and offered compliments to their opposing team. Fudomine's hadokyou player was greatly surprised at Kawamura's personality change. After short conversations, the Fudomine team left the court.

Immediately after their departure, the Seigaku regulars, for a lack of better word, pounced on Ryoma. Well, the only two who were being obvious about the cornering are Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

"Oi, Ochibi, why don't you introduce us?" Eiji jumped over and asked the question the rest of them are dying to ask. The others instantly quieted down and waited for the answer to be revealed.

Ryoma rearranged his ruffled cap and opened his mouth.

"KUMARA HIKARI!" A deafening voice interrupted Ryoma's answer and startling the Seigaku students. Even Ryosaki-sensei looked toward the source with wide eyes.

It was a woman looked about the age of thirty or forty standing about 40 yards away. She was dressed in training shirts and pants. It's hard to believe such a monstrous shriek come from a small creature like her.

"Hikari?" Ryoma 's soft voice drew their attention back to the girl- now confirmed as Kumara Hikari- whose face is rapidly paling.

"Ma-manager!" she eeped in horror and shock.

Apparently, just as they saw her, the woman also saw them. Now she is stomping toward them in surprising speed. As she came closer, the Seigaku regulars took note of the flaming eyes that seemed to be burning in fury and the hands that is clutched so tight that it's pale for the lack of blood circulation.

"Ryoma!" Hikari clutched Ryoma's arm tightly, her eyes widened pitifully as she pleaded.

Ryoma Echizen rolled his eyes then sighed heavily in resignation. "Hai." With that, he began to jump lightly like he did when he is prepared to do the One-foot Spilt Step.

Hikari clasped her hand in ecstasy, "Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" she squealed happily, before also lightly tapped her shoes against the ground.

(FD: for those who knew Rurouni Kenshin, Hikari's steps are like Seta Soujirou's shukuchi.)

The Seigaku regulars watched the display silently. They recognized Ryoma's steps, but are confused over the reason for it. Also from the way Hikari is moving, she is also preparing for some unfamiliar step.

Then as if already planned, both of ran forward toward the fence. No, more like bursting forward! Their speed was so great that the Seigaku regulars physically felt the whiplash of their sprint.

Then Ryoma crouched down and jumped. At the same time, Hikari, who was behind him, took hold of his shoulder as they launched into the air. With perfect compatibility, she pushed Ryoma's shoulder slightly, giving her another momentum and jumped over the 5m fences. Ryoma dropped gracefully down and stood up.

"Thanks, Ryoma!" Hikari said quickly as she landed on one of the branch. She climbed down, bounded off and disappeared among the numerous trees.

"What?" Ryoma turned and frowned at the open-mouth astonishment on his sempais' and sensei's face.

"AHH! Echizen, that was a 5m fence!" Momoshiro shouted and pointed on the said item.

"So..." Echizen dragged out the word and paused, his expression unchanging.

Momoshiro stared at him for five second. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Ryoma absently took note that Momo-sempai distinctly resembled a fish.

"ECHIZEN!" an angered woman pushed Momoshiro out of the way and glared at Ryoma. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HELP HER ESCAPE AGAIN!" flames seemed to surround her body as she glared at Ryoma, who nonchalantly propped his racket on his shoulder. "She asked."

The women narrowed her eyes, and bite back the cutting remark just at the tip of her tongue before stomping away. She is quite familiar with the young samurai junior and has no intention of making herself a victim of Echizen's sarcastic remarks.

The Seigaku students watched quietly as the woman disappeared from the view. Then they surrounded Ryoma, "What was that all about?" Eiji and Momoshiro shouted simultaneously into Ryoma's ears.

"That hurts." Ryoma frowned and gingerly rubbed his ears. He backed off from the two scary sempais who pushed themselves toward him. He looked up at the oak tree that just branched into the tennis court. "Get down. She's gone."

Then to the surprise of everyone except Ryoma, Hikari, who they thought had left, neatly dropped into Ryoma's waiting arms and grinned at them.

"Eh!" Momoshiro stumbled back at the surprised descent of the young girl. He lightly patted his chest; all these surprises are just not good for his heart.

Hikari smiled and stood up. "My name is Kumara Hikari. Please to meet you." She bowed lightly and grinned, looking suspiciously like a cat that got her paws in the whipped cream. In fact, Ryoma scrutinized his companion; she resembled Karupin somewhat.

Momoshiro opened his mouth, about to ask the two for an elaboration when a bland voice interrupted.

"Kumara Hikari, left-handed, tennis prodigy. From age of eight to age of ten, she has won six National Women's tennis championships in the category of under ten and under 12 in USA. Nickname: Hime-sama. However she disappeared from the tennis world when she was ten. She is unrivalled among her peers." Inui's calm voiced recited Hikari's data from the little green book that contained more data than it should.

Hikari looked slightly disappointed before shrugging it off lightly. "Well, that was unexpected." Then she grinned at Inui and shook her finger, "All correct except the unrivalled part." Then she slapped Ryoma hard on the back causing him to stumble a bit. "This is my rival!"

"Che." Ryoma grunted and pulled his cap lower, attempting to block all the curious looks from his teammates.

Then Hikari turned thoughtful, "Well, not really, after all he is still 'Mada mada dane'."

"Urusei! I'll catch up soon!" Ryoma looked at Hikari sourly, stinged by her use of his customary quote.

Hikari laughed at the irritated expression on Ryoma's face. "Well, true. In this match, you took a step toward your path." Then she took a step toward Ryoma, "But only the first step and it's _this_ little." She narrowed her two fingers to emphasize her point.

Ryoma glared back, "No, it's not." He said somewhat childishly.

Hikari also glared back in retaliation, "Yes, it is." She said firmly and the two of them locked into a glaring match.

The rest of the Seigaku watched the two in astonishment, one minute they slung their arms over each other, and the next they are glaring furiously at each other. Geez, talk about dramatic change. However despite the glaring, the two give off an aura of close friends.

"Di, di, di." Hikari looked away Ryoma's eyes and took out a small cell phone from her pocket. Her eyes widened at the number displayed on the screen. "Eek, he is going to kill me!" she gasped softly.

Then Hikari turned to Ryoma, who looked at her phone curiously, and gave him a huge hug. This action startled Ryoma, but it ended as quickly as it came.

Hikari stared into Ryoma's golden-hued eyes and said in a serious tone, "I'm glad you has took a step toward your true path. This proved you are worthy of being my rival. Grew stronger, Ryoma!" she said and held up her pinky finger, "Yakusoku? Ne?"

Ryoma stared at the offered hand; the gesture was indescribably familiar. A wave of nostalgia took over him as he was reminded of the last time such gesture was offered to him.

Flashback

"Yakusoku? Ne?" a slightly younger Hikari said in a serious tone and offered him her pinky finger.

It was he night before he has to leave for Japan. Hikari had come to see him off. They had come to the tennis court as if it's planned and played until the sky showed streaks of gray.

Hikari leaned slightly over the net, "Ryoma, become stronger! Take a step toward your true path!" She urged supportively, then smiled in anticipation, "Become my true rival!"

Ryoma gazed at her vibrant elfish countenance and grinned back. His eyes became determined even as he felt a slight sting at the corner of his eyes. No, it's not tears, boys don't cry. He took a deep breath and hooked his pinky finger with her offered one. "Aaa, yakusoku."

Flashback ended

Ryoma's golden –hued eyes softened as the familiar sting at the corner of his yes returned. Then an even earlier memory took over his mind, one that's about the same gesture by the same person.

Flashback

"Yakusoku, ne?" an eight-year old girl said to the little boy beside her, holding out her pinky finger. "Let's become rivals! We'll push each other forward until one day we beat Nanjirou-san!" the little girl said in a determined voice.

The little boy pulled at his cap for a moment and looked up. He grinned before looking resolute. "We'll beat him and make him cry! Definitely!"

They turned to each other and hooked their pinky finger. "Yakusoku." The boy with golden-hued eyes replied to his companion's question.

Flashback ended

Ryoma resisted the urge to rub his sleeves against his eyes. He would not cry. He looked up into the familiar gentle face and pursed his lips in determination, "Yakusoku." He hooked his pinky finger against her own and ignored the flabbergast face of his sempais at his childish gesture. He only focused on the delight smile of _her_ face.

Hikari looked up, seeing the familiar smile and knowing he too, remembered the old days.

Unfortunately, this touching moment was interrupted by a sharp noise from Hikari's hand. The cell phone vibrated loudly and repeatedly announced its presence.

"Ja ne." Hikari said softly before one last hug to Ryoma, and to the surprise of Seigaku regulars, Ryoma returned the gesture lightly. Hikari grinned lightly, tapped her knuckle against Ryoma's forehead and bound off into the forest. No one noticed the slight lingering of Ryoma's arm against Hikari's waist, except maybe the girl with two long 'useless' braids.

Ryoma bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. He gazed at the direction _she_ disappeared to for a moment then abruptly turned away.

"Echizen, where are you going?" Horio hollered at the retreating back of Ryoma.

"Ponta." Came the soft reply from the young freshmen regular.

Horio frowned and folded his arms, "Nanda? What's with Echizen?"

"Shut up, Horio-kun!" Kachiro balled his fist and shouted at his companion for his lack of sensitivity. "Can't you see Ryoma-kun is sad?"

Horio's eyes widen in confusion, "Really?"

"Hmph, Horio-kun is so slow!" Katsuo replied, agreeing with Kachiro.

"Ryoma-kun." A soft feminine voice whispered the tennis prodigy's name, her voice unheard by all except herself. Sakuno's candy-colored eyes misted by concern and hurt as she gazed at the direction her crush had disappeared to.

Ryoma sipped his juice; his cap lowered and shaded his face from any prying eyes. He has to get away from the questioning look of his sempais. They do not have the memory of her and the memory of her saying good-bye to him. They do not understand the fear in his chest when said 'Ja ne'. At times he often felt insecure about his position to her. Is he really her rival, even when he always loses to her? Is he her friend, even when she only stayed for such short time before waving good-bye to him again? He doesn't know, not really.

Ryoma closed his eyes, letting flashes of memory with her pass through his mind. Flashes of them playing tennis together. Flashes of them teasing each other. Flashes of them argue with each other. But the most prominent ones are the memories of their promises to each other and her good-byes.

He let the memory of _her_ wash over him before thrusting them to the most inner corner of his mind. He will not muse about her anymore.

Ryoma shook his can lightly. The soft clink signal the end of the liquid. He stood up and dunks the rest in one gulp.

………

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno Ryusaki spied the approaching figure of the Seigaku freshmen regular and ran to meet him. She stopped slightly before him and peered at Ryoma anxiously.

The rest of the Seigaku heard Sakuno's exclaim and gathered around the pair.

"Oi! Echizen! We are getting ready sent out a search party for you!" Momoshiro crushed Ryoma in a bear hug and ruffled Ryoma's cap.

"Itai desu, Momo-sempai!" came Ryoma's squeak as he struggled to free himself from Momoshiro's grip.

The Seigakus looked at each other before sighing in relief. Well, some are more audible than others.

As the Seigaku slowly left for their destinations, Sakuno approached Ryoma.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, " She fidgeted slightly as her hand found its way to the rim of her skirt. "Grandma says after you finished packing. "You should come with us." She ducked her head to hide the blush that she knew filled her face.

Ryoma nodded lightly and walked past her with an inscrutable expression on his face.

Ryusaki-sensei took Ryoma to a hospital for a proper bandaging of his left eye. Afterwards, they arrived at Kawamura's sushi restaurant and despite his protesting; Ryoma was dragged into the celebration for Seigaku's victory.

…….

Ryusaki-sensei opened the door of the sushi restaurant. She looked back and smiled contently the rowdy youngsters.

"Hoi! What are you eating, Fuji!" came Eiji's loud protest as he search for a cup of water.

Loud laughter followed Eiji's exclamation as the Seigaku regulars watched the acrobatic player's antics in amusement.

Ryusaki-sensei turned and frowned slightly at Ryoma. Through barely noticeable, his eyes held shadows that are not present in other Seigaku members. Ryusaki-sensei gave one last look of worry to Ryoma before leaving the sushi restaurants.


	2. First day of school

FD Hi, everybody, I updated again!

Thank you all so much for your reviews, especially Nana. I know it is Mary Sue and there's repetitive use of Hime-sama. However I really like the comparison of prince and princess. I apologize for the disappointment, but this is how I want my story to be.

FD Oh and I decided to make this a Ryoma and Hikari pairing. However that may change depending on the flow of the story.

Shells1: I want to clarify; Hikari did not stop playing Tennis. She just stopped participating in the tournaments. You'll see why in later chapters.

Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis. I do own Kumara Hikari though.

……….

Rival and Friend

Chapter 2

"PA!" the loud clear sounds of tennis balls smashing against the floor filled the tennis court.

The Seigaku tennis club members are in an intense morning practice. The Tokyo prefecture tournament is coming up and they cannot be careless and slow down their practice.

"Urgh!" Ryoma grunted softly and served a Twist serve to Momo-sempai, who tried to return it with Jack Knife. However he putted too much power into his stroke and ended up with an out.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked at his panting sempai and pulled his white cap.

"Sugoi! Ryoma!" an enthusiastic feminine voice called out, startling all the tennis players on the court. The players whipped their head franticly, trying to discover the identity of the person with the unfamiliar voice. No, not unfamiliar, that voice was indescribably familiar to one of the Seigaku regulars.

Ryoma trembled, all his resolve to not think about her broke in that one instant. "Hikari!" he shouted, his face urgent and hopeful.

The rest of the Seigaku Tennis club watched in astonishment at the fact that the normally passive and indifferent Ryoma displayed so much emotion. They had never heard him raising his voice, not once.

"Ryoma!" the mysterious voice called out again. This time, Ryoma and the others had discovered the source of the voice.

A petite girl sat on top of the eight-meter fence, waving at them in delight. She has messy blue locks that reflected violet light under the sun. They framed an elfish face with cheerful emerald eyes. She is not wearing the standard girl's uniform; instead she wore Seigaku's boys uniform; white long-sleeved shirt and dark long pants. She smiled and waved enthusiastically when she realized they had noticed her presence.

"Ryoma!" Hikari shouted again, "Catch me!"

Ryoma stared at her in astonishment then realized the implication of her words, "Wait-" he stopped abruptly; Hikari had already pushed herself off the fence and is now dropping at an alarming rate.

Not thinking about anything else other than the safety of the sky-locked girl, Ryoma dropped his racket and sprinted forward. He leapt up and caught the dropping girl neatly in his arms. Hikari automatically linked her arms around Ryoma's neck as they both dropped down.

Leg muscle honed by years of playing tennis, Ryoma was able to land on the ground successfully on his foot. He panted loudly; this new development is so not good for his heart.

"Arigato, Ryoma!" came the voice of the one who was responsible for his present state. Ryoma pushed away all feelings of relief and such into the inner corner of his mind; they would be a hindrance to what he was about to do. Silently, he focused on the raw and more unpleasant emotions, anger and fear. He waited and let them became the primary emotions and then turned to Hikari.

"What were you doing!" Ryoma yelled, letting some of his fury seep into his voice.

The Seigaku students flinched slightly at the almost visible edge in Ryoma's tone. Their normally calm and apathetic freshmen regular is now emitting almost visible waves of rage.

……..

Arai looked at the unknown girl, who will be the victim of Echizen's wrath, in sympathy. He wished he could help but there was no way he was approaching Echizen in his present state. Through he was a two-year; he had learned long time ago that it's suicide to underestimate the young first-year.

……..

However, the rest of the Seigaku regulars, who were more familiar with Ryoma, decided to risk the wrath of the young tennis prodigy. They took a hesitant step toward the pair, but were halted by the light gesture from Hikari.

Hikari sensed their approach, and inwardly smiled. It's sweet for them to try, but it was completely unnecessary. While Ryoma had always been less than emotional than others, okay, _a lot_ less emotional than others. He had his own fair share of tantrum. It had frightened many others, in fact, she took note of the scared looks from the surround students and the apprehensive looks from the regulars, and it is still quite effective. However she was, she still is, immune to Ryoma's fury and rudeness.

Putting her hands on her hip, Hikari was undaunted by the less than pleasant looks sent to her by Ryoma. She took a step toward him, and knocked him on the forehead lightly with her knuckles. "Greeting you, of course." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ryoma frowned, slightly unsatisfied that his rage is already dissipating because of her familiar gesture. However, there was still more than enough for him to focus on. Ryoma took a small step back, more to stop himself from weakening his resolve than from actual apprehension of the pain.

"You jumped down from a 8m fence." He said in a deadpanned voice. The horror of seeing her falling from the fence still boiled in his blood. There's no way he's going to let her get away with almost breaking her stupid neck without getting a severe tongue lashing from him.

"And you caught me." Hikari added, already seeing the accusation forming Ryoma's mind.

"That's not the point!" Ryoma's voice rose as he continued, "If I had been slightly slower or if I didn't catch you properly or if I land wrong, you would have been severely injured!" his voice rose and his chest heaved with his labored breath. Ryoma noted with annoyance that his heart rate had speeded up again.

"I knew you would have caught me and landed both of us safely." Hikari said firmly and glared right back at the furious boy.

"How could you be sure, if I –" however Ryoma didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, Hikari knocked him on the forehead with her knuckles again, this time with more force. "Ryoma no baka, what kind of rival would I be if I didn't even know your abilities? And what kind of friend would I be if I don't even have a little faith in you?"

She smiled into the Ryoma's stunned face, "Believe me, I knew you would have caught me and landed both of us safely." She said firmly.

Ryoma felt himself went speechless, his anger became non-existent. After staring at Hikari for a moment, he sighed lightly, "Why do you always do that?" he mumbled quietly.

Hikari smiled smugly, "do what?" she asked, even though she already guessed his reply.

Ryoma frowned at her, "Make me so angry and then say something like that so I can't even stay mad at you." His voice took a light whiney tone and Hikari knew he's pouting even without looking at him.

She looked up, AH HA! She's right; he is pouting. "That's why I'm your FRIEND and RIVAL." She replied and slung her arm over his shoulder casually.

Ryoma allowed her to lean into him before looking at her sternly, "Don't ever do that again." He warned in a solemn tone.

Hikari grinned, "Hai, hai, mother." She said in her best childlike voice.

"HIKARI!" Ryoma exclaimed in indignation and balled his fist.

Hikari laughed again, yep, she still got it; the ability to make Ryoma mad like no other.

………

While the two exchanged light bantering, they did not notice the astonishment on rest of the Seigaku students' face. Though they never saw Echizen mad before, they knew to have calm Echizen down in such a short time is an almost impossible feat. That is also one of the reason they hesitate to approach Echizen in the first place. It's almost a miracle, but then again, Echizen being that mad in the first place is also a miracle.

"Well, look like Echizen is back to his usual self." Kawamura let out a sigh of relief. He, for one, has been very nervous at Echizen's abnormally emotional behavior.

Fuji nodded absently; indeed what they just witnessed is a very strange event. His eyes focused on the pair, very strange indeed.

"Good data." The rest of the Seigaku regulars sweat dropped at the spiky haired man writing furiously on his data notebook. However they turned away quickly, lest he offered them another one of his own Inui Special Vegetable Juice.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding!" loud school bells signaled the beginning of school. The tennis club members packed their equipments and begin to leave the court.

"Kumara-san, Echizen!" Kawamura called out as Echizen and Hikari moved to leave the court. The rest of Seigaku regulars heard the call and also stopped.

Hikari turned and smiled at the third-year student who is running toward them. "Ano.." she paused in embarrassment and looked over to Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded lightly in acknowledgement of Hikari's question, "Kawamura-sempai, what is it?" he asked once the tennis player stopped in front of them.

"Are you going to attend Seishun Gakuen, Kumara-san?" Kawamura questioned, eyeing the Seigaku name sewed on Hikari's shirt.

Hikari flashed them a bright smile and nodded. "Papa said I need to meet more worthy opponents and increase my strength." Then she turned and put one hand on Ryoma's shoulder, "And because I told him that my rival is at Seishun Gakuen."

"Che." Ryoma grunted softly, please by her acknowledgement but too stubborn to show it.

"It's pleasant to meet you again, Kumara-san." Oishi told the petite girl. He is rather glad for Kumara's appearance. Echizen had been slightly downcast ever since that encounter with the sapphire haired girl. As the mother hen of the group, he was quite worried but also hesitant to approach the boy about it. Now, seeing Echizen's brightened eyes, he felt he could lay his worry to rest.

"Are you going to come to the practice today after school?" Fuji asked the bouncing girl, smiling softly. Ever since he heard Inui's data on Kumara Hikari, he had been eager to have a match with the young girl.

Hikari squealed and clasped her hands together, "Definitely!" then proceed to chant "Tennis, tennis, tennis!" the Seigaku regulars grinned at the vibrant girl's enthusiasm.

Then Hikari stopped and looked slightly embarrassed, "ano, last time, I was in a hurry and I didn't have the time to get to know you all."

"My name is Takeshi Momshiro, you can call me Momo-chan." The spiky haired boy eagerly jumped in front of Hikari. He had been curious about her even since their last encounter. Silently he snickered; he can't wait to pump information from her.

Hikari grinned; she liked the carefree way of Momshiro. "Please to meet you, Momo-sempai, you can call me Kumara."

Momoshiro frowned in mock pain, "Momo-chan is just fine, no need to add –sempai."

Hikari grinned then said in a perfect imitation of Ryoma. "Yadda."

"Hoi! Hoi! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, Kawaii-chan!" the acrobatic player pushed the powerhouse of Seigaku out of the way and grinned at Hikari.

The rest them quickly introduced themselves to Hikari, with the exception of Kaidoh who hissed and was introduced by Momoshiro. Though Momoshiro's introduction was less flattering considering his attitude toward the viper.

"Our buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu, is not here today. However you'll get to met him tomorrow." Oishi smiled at the small girl, earning loud squeals from the fan girls who watched outside of the court.

"Oishi-sempai! You are so hot!" one of the more forward girls screamed; her voice pierced through the other girls delighted chattering.

Oishi felt his face warmed and ducked his head to avoid the amused looks directed his way by his fellow teammates. This is so not his day. Oishi flushed again as another overly enthusiastic girl proclaimed her undying love for him to the rest of world. He didn't understand women at all!

Hikari raised her eyebrow at Oishi-sempai's flushing face and grinned. This could be fun, she thought idly, looking at her new sempais. She leaned lightly into Ryoma, who stood just beside her. "Hey, look at Oishi-sempai's face." She whispered into his ear.

At Hikari's words, Ryoma turned sideways and just in time to catch another wave of warmth spreading over Oishi-sempai's already crimson cheeks. Apparently, female fan activity had been unusually huge today. Stifling a light chuckle at his sempai's predicament, Ryoma merely smirked, "Ne, Oishi-sempai, aren't you turning into a blushing bride?"

The vice-president's jaws dropped open as he vehemently denied it; however his effect ruined by another incoming blush. The others laughed at the flustered Oishi; Kikumaru even went and pinched his doubles partner's cheeks. "Echizen!" Oishi growled out softly. Man, Echizen's infamous witty remarks. Oishi gingerly rubbed his cheek; any more blushing and he really will be turning into the blushing bride.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding." The deafening bell came again, warning the Seigaku students that they have only five more minutes to get to class.

Ryoma and Hikari parted from others and walked toward the main office and get Hikari's timetable.

"Ne, Ryoma?" Hikari turned to the tennis player with a dubious look on her face, "Do you feel like someone's watching us?"

Ryoma quickly scanned the surrounding and spotted light brown ponytails poking through one of the bushes behind them. "Che."

Hikari grinned, "Must be fan girls!" then she rubbed the back of her head, ruffling her azure locks, "extreme loyal ones too. I can literally feel them burning a hole through my head."

Ryoma frowned, then quickly caught Hikari's wrist. "Let's go." He whispered and begun running toward the office. Flashing him a grateful smile, Hikari followed and thankfully left the line of eyesight of the mysterious fan girls.

………

Back at the bush

Tomoko, the self-proclaimed president of Ryoma's fan club, glared furiously at the retreating back of the pair. Her fist balled and her lips tightened. Behind her is Sakuno Ryusaki, who now looked woefully at the ground, refusing to look up. She felt tears already begin to form around here eyes. No, she wouldn't cry again.

Tomoko turned to her best friend in sympathy. Sakuno and her just came to cheer her beloved Ryoma-sama when this _girl_ came and flirted with Ryoma-sama outrageously. Sakuno had instantly run away after she caught the sight of Ryoma-sama catching that girl from midair. She had followed in worry and found Sakuno crying under the giant oak tree.

Though she had always proclaimed her love for Ryoma-sama, she had looked as him merely as an idol. But she could tell for Sakuno, Ryoma-sama is different. She blushed and stuttered whenever they talked about Ryoma-sama. Sakuno displayed all the symptoms of a girl in love.

As her best friend, Tomoko supported her indefinitely. She found Sakuno's shyness absolutely adorable, and Ryoma-sama absolutely hot. Tomoko believes that Sakuno and Ryoma-sama would make a wonderful couple. She pursed her lips as the memory of Sakuno crying under the tree surfaced. How dare that girl come and make Sakuno cry! She silently promised herself to found the girl and tongue lash her to the other end of earth.

…………

FD this chapter is shorter than the first one, but it's appropriate time to stop. I'm already writing the third chapter, so watch for updates.

Please review!


	3. Echizen vs Kumara

Top of Form

**Sorry, everyone, I forget to explain Tezuka's presence in Hikari and Ryoma's match. Just jump down if you already read it. I also included some of translation for some Japanese words beside it.**

FD: Hey! I updated again! I'm so happy people likes my character, Kumara Hikari. So far the story is going Hikari/Ryoma but that might change.

Kristie: I'm sorry that you don't like Hikari, but she is my character and I like her. So the story shall continue the way it is.

Crazy Izumi: I have mixed feelings. I don't dislike her but I'm not overly enthusiastic about her either.

Thank you all so much for your review.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis; I do own Kumara Hikari though.

………

Chapter 3

Echizen Ryoma slides lazily into his chair. The class hasn't even begun and his eyelids are already battling viciously to stay open. Echizen stifled a yawn, earning sidelong glances and giggles from his fellow female classmates. He ignored them; choosing instead to focus his attention on the most pressing task, stay awake. English class had always been such a bore since he knew even more than the teacher.

"Everyone, we have a new student toady. Please welcome Kumara Hikari." The teacher droned his usual-

Ryoma's golden-hued eyes flew open as he whipped around and met Hikari's laughing emerald ones. His mouth dropped open before curving into a satisfied smirk. Well, this is a nice change.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Kumara Hikari." Hikari bowed to the class and smiled.

A girl with brown hair raised her hand, "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" she questioned, pointing at Hikari's abnormal attire. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

At the girl's remark, the other students also took note of Hikari's white long sleeve shirt and long black pants.

Hikari smiled in slight discomfiture, "I love play tennis and it's nearly impossible to play in any of the girl's uniform."

"But couldn't you change to athletic clothe before play tennis?" Horio pointed out, "As someone with two years of tennis practice, I know it is a standard to first change before playing tennis."

Hikari nodded in agreement, "good point, but you never know when you might play, so it's best to wear comfortable cloth at all times." Hikari paused lightly, "Besides, it's not a rule that girls have to wear short skirt uniform right?" she flashed them her customary playful smile.

The male population of the class, except for Ryoma, instantly blushed at her smile. Several more forward boys even made loud catcalls. The teacher attempted to quiet them down and was not very successful in his attempt.

Hikari twitched nervously and resisted the urge to bury her face in her hand. Her cheek slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"PA!" A loud smack momentarily halted the rowdy noise of the students. They turned to the silent freshmen regular, who now looked less than pleasant. Even the teacher stared at Ryoma, too startled to say anything. Ryoma stood up slowly and glared at every guy who made catcalls, "Shut up." He uttered softly, but there's power behind the quiet words.

Satisfied with the effect of his command, Ryoma sat back down. His countenance was expressionless once more. The rest of the students silently slide back into their chair. The tension was so thick that it's almost tangible.

Hikari's eyes widened, wow, that's unexpected. Then she grinned inwardly and sighed in relief. At least no one is making catcalls.

"Kumara, you may seat beside Echizen Ryoma." The teacher said nervously after a moment of awkward silence, slightly unnerved by Echizen's unusual behavior, "Echizen, raise your-"

"That's okay." Hikari quickly interrupted and walked toward Ryoma, "I know who he is." She slides into her seat and mumbled a quick thanks to Ryoma.

Ignoring the curious looks directed to him by his fellow classmates, Ryoma nodded lightly and his lips curved upward for a moment. Then his face once again faded into his usual expressionless countenance.

………

As the school went on, Hikari begin to notice something she really should have took caution before hand. That is the power of gossip and jealousy. Apparently her scene with Ryoma in the morning practice and first class had spread to the entire school. As she walks toward her other classes, she was confronted by several girls, who claimed their undying love for Ryoma, and they basically warned her to keep away from their beloved Echizen-san. To her slight unease, there are quite a few who looks like they are teachers or _very huge _third years.

Other than the jealousy from the fan girls, she is also bombarded with tons questions by the local gossipers. They cornered her and she had been quite frightened by the unnatural gleam at the corner of their eyes. Luckily or unluckily depend on how you look at it, Ryoma had chose this moment to promptly rescue her from the bloodthirsty future paparazzi. They had thankfully enjoyed a quiet lunch at the roof before she was hurled in midst of her fellow classmates again.

……..

Hikari sighed heavily as those memory popped up. At times like this, she really envied Ryoma's ability to produce expressionless face. Apparently fearing the consequences, none of the students dared to interrogate Ryoma. Those who dared to approach him were quickly sent back with a death glare imprinted on their forehead.

Ryoma frowned lightly toward her, slightly concerned by her loud sigh. He moved closer to Hikari, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Hikari tossed him a reassuring smile. "I wish I had your stone face. I swear my head is still swirling from all their questions." She sighed wistfully and eyed Ryoma's face.

Ryoma let out a sharp bark of amused laughter, then smirked, "Mada mada dane." He commented smugly, entertained by Hikari's pitiful expression.

Hikari send him a mock glare, "Geez. It's all because of you!" she pointed an accusing finger at Ryoma.

Ryoma widened his eyes and looked at her innocently, "What have I done?" his voice held deep pain which creates a sharp contrast with his eyes, which are dancing in mischievousness.

Hikari raised her eyebrow and shuddered, "Don't look like that. It's so weird seeing _that _expression on _your_ face."

Smiling slightly at Hikari's disgruntled look, Ryoma only widened his eyes even more. With a light tilt of his head, he was the picture of innocence.

"Ugh." Hikari sighed in exasperation and smacked Ryoma's arm lightly.

Ryoma's grin only widened. He loves seeing her so frustrated, especially when he is the cause. After all, it's only fair. She could make him mad like no one else; he should have the same privilege, shouldn't he?

Hikari crossed her arm, and look slightly miffed. "Your fan club." She sat down on and grass and stated abruptly, then sent another glare toward Ryoma.

"Fan club?" Ryoma's brow frowned at the distasteful words as his mind conjured up a bunch of silly screaming girls who constantly proclaimed their love for him. Ryoma shuddered involuntarily Ugh, mad mental image.

Hikari nodded, "I felt my head was going to literally burn from their hate-filled glares. " she shuddered at the sensation, "You have no idea how many times I narrowly avoided someone who was ready to stretch their arm or kick their leg out just as I walk by." She looked sourly at the culprit of her misfortune, "And it's all because of you!" she said vehemently.

Ryoma's teasing expression that had begun to form froze as Hikari listed her experience in the school. No one hurt his friend! He kneeled down and looked at her in worry. "Did they hurt you?" his eyes scanned for any possible injury on the petite girl.

Hikari smiled at the concern in Ryoma's eyes, then waved her hands dismissively, "fine, fine." She reassured him then puffed out her chest, "As if they could touch me, the tennis prodigy with amazing reflex. " she boosted conceitedly.

Ryoma relaxed at Hikari's childish behavior, "That's right, you are way too good to let them do that." He agreed meekly.

Hikari looked at him in surprise, astounded that he actually agreed with her, then her eyes turned suspicious. "What are you planning?"

Ryoma's grin widened, "What makes you think I'm planning something?" Seeing Hikari still retained her dubious look, Ryoma resisted the urge to laugh. It'll only increase her mistrust. "Can't I compliment you once in a while?"

Hikari looked at him warily, "other than when you are planning something. You never did that when you are sane." She muttered, inducing another bark of laughter from Ryoma. His eyes sparkled; they had assumed their old familiarity without hesitation or awkwardness.

"Oi! Echizen! Kumara!" three first-year waved eagerly as they run toward the pair.

Hikari stood up at the approaching boys. She recognized the three. They met at the final match in the Tokyo Tournament, though she didn't get a chance to actually say anything to them. Ryoma had introduced them to her during the break of first class. She found the three boys quite funny in their own way.

"Hi, Kachiro-kun, Katsuo-kun and Horio-kun." She greeted them sweetly, while Ryoma looked away. His rare open countenance closed up at the approach of the trio.

"Kumara-kun, are you going to join the tennis club?" Kachiro asked as the five of them walked toward the tennis court.

Hikari tilted her head as she contemplated the option. Then she nodded slowly, "Yeah." She confirmed after a pause, "It would be kind of rude for me to come for practice if I'm not even a member, right?"

Katsuo's eyes light up as a thought occurred to him, "Ne, Kumara-kun, then you can try out for Seigaku regular!"

Hikari whirled around in surprise, "Regular?" she repeated, eyes widened.

Horio looked at her eagerly as he remembered Inui-sempai's data, "Yeah, since you used to be a national champion, you are guaranteed to be one!" Kachiro, who stood beside him, also nodded enthusiastically.

Hikari chuckled nervously, "Sorry, but I don't think so." She said apologetically, "I'd rather not participate in any tournaments for a while."

The three boys looked at her in astonishment then disappointment, "but why?" Horio asked, frowning.

Luckily for Hikari, she is saved from answering because they now arrived at the tennis court.

"Want to play?" Hikari offered, little too quickly than normal.

Ryoma, who had watched with amusement as the first-year trio hounded Hikari, smirked and whispered into her left ear, "Tough time?"

Hikari's face darkened and she smacked Ryoma's shoulder with considerable force, "Ryoma!" she pouted.

Watching her frustrated face, Ryoma felt his lips threatened to curve upward again. He is also very curious about the reason of Hikari's refusal, but seeing her pleading eyes, he decided to be merciful for once. Schooling his face into a neutral expression, he nodded, "fine."

They quickly changed into their tennis attire. Ryoma wore his standard blue and white Seigaku teen shirt accompanied with black shorts. Hikari was attired in similar shorts and T-shirts except her t-shirt is green and her shorts are white. They met at one of the empty court.

"One set match, okay?" Ryoma asked and Hikari nodded.

"Which?" Hikari held the end of the racket and asked.

"Smooth."

The racket spins for a moment and landed on the ground with a soft click.

Hikari picked it up, "Smooth." She confirmed, her normally cheerful face slowly turned stoic.

Ryoma nodded, "I'll serve." Traces of playfulness that had existed before faded away. This is a match and he intended to show Hikari how much he had improved.

………

"Hey, Echizen is having a match." One of the second-year players suddenly shouted. The rest of the Seigaku tennis club members turned toward the pair's direction. The match has not even begun yet and already the atmosphere is like a tournament match. Well, not exactly, under the tension, there was no hostility. There was just determination to play the best of their abilities.

The Seigaku regulars paused in their daily activities.

"Hoi, Ochibi is having a match with Kawaii-chan! I got to see this, nya." The acrobatic player of Seigaku team quickly abandoned his practice with Kaidoh Kaoru and ran toward Echizen and Kumara.

Oishi opened his mouth and sighed, oh well, it's not like Tezuka's there.

"Oi! Oishi-sempai, what are you standing there for?" Momoshiro's loud voice brought him back from his musing.

Oishi looked around him in surprise; he is only one in the court! Momoshiro is now vigorously waving at him, surrounded by the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

Oishi's jaws dropped open, "Hey, wait for me!" he shouted and run over to the others

……….

At the court

Ryoma begin to bounce the ball with his left hand; his face shadowed by his white cap.

Hikari crouched slightly lower; she recognized his moves. Ryoma is going to do a Twist serve.

Ryoma suddenly thrown the ball in the air and as she had predicted, he served a Twist Serve.

Hikari grinned and adjusted her body. 'Ryoma, this won't work.' She said mentally and did a strange twirl in the air. Her racket aimed the ball to the left corner of the court.

Ryoma watched her movement; 'She is going to return it to the left corner.' Jumping slightly, he rushed toward the direction just as Hikari's racket contacted with the ball.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, 'Well, seems he still remembers my movement.' She grinned, 'but Ryoma, I learned new moves!' she send the ball with a spin shot and run toward the net.

At the fence

"Kumara is going for an offensive." Kawamura commented as Hikari surged forward.

(Sorry guys, but I don't know a lot about actual tennis, so the actual description of the match is going to end here. If someone knows a lot about it, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me.)

The rest of the match was unlike any other ones they had ever seen. It seemed the two were less concerned with scores and more concerned with testing each other's skills. They used unconventional moves, testing themselves against the other's skill. Sometimes they repeatedly use the same incentive for the other's special move and continued to do so until they had figured out a way to counter the other's move. They are eager to display all the skills they had acquired during their parting. The match was exciting, fast and wild.

"Game won by Kumara. 6 games to 4."

The audience blinked, hardly darling to believe such beautiful match has just ended. From the look of the pair, they didn't either.

Hikari pouted in disappointment, "Already?" then she turned and run toward Ryoma. With athletic ease she jumped over the net and enthusiastically waving her hands around, "Sugoi! Ryoma! You really had grown stronger!"

Ryoma sighed then smirked, "Told you I'm catching up."

Hikari shook her fist up and down vigorously, "so become my rival, quickly!" she urged, excitement filled her voice.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! The pair looked up, startled at the sudden noise. The Seigaku regulars walked up, clapping excitedly.

"Hoi! Hoi! Kawaii-chan, Ochibi! Sugoi!" Eiji jumped up and down in excitement and tackled the pair into a bear hug.

"Itai desu, Kikumaru-sempai." Ryoma and Hikari squirmed at Eiji's death grip and fought for the precious oxygen supply that is threatening to disappear.

"Demo, you two are really great!" Oishi complimented after Eiji released them from his 'hug'.

"It was a beautiful match." Fuji agreed, smiling at the two. This match was an eye opener to Kumara Hikari's skill. Not only that, but Ryoma also seem to evolve and grew stronger as the match went on. He already felt the tingle of excitement on his back.

Hikari smiled in embarrassment while Ryoma looked away with a soft "Che".

"Demo, Ryoma-kun, you lost." Kachiro said regretfully. He and other two joined the Seigaku regulars quickly after the match. He never saw Ryoma-kun lost before.

'He must be taking it hard.' Horio contemplated silently, sneaking a look at Ryoma and was utterly surprised by his satisfied expression.

The others had also taken note of Echizen's unusual attitude, especially Oishi. He saw the match between Echizen and Tezuka. That time, Echizen took the loss very hard. However right now, he didn't seem to be agonized over the fact at all.

Suddenly at the center of everyone's scrutiny, Ryoma frowned, "What?" he said rudely, glaring at his sempais. The Seigaku regulars looked at each other, unsure who should voice out their thoughts.

In the end, it's Horio who broke the silence. "Echizen, you don't seem bothered that you lost." He said hesitantly, immediately covered himself with his arms, and prepared for an outburst.

Hikari and Ryoma stared at the Seigaku students for a moment, and then Hikari chuckled. "That's because he lost to me all the time. He is already used to it." She explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

The Seigaku regulars stared, "All the time?" they repeated and turned to stare at Ryoma again. It's kind of hard to imagine Echizen losing all the time.

Hikari nodded smugly, "He actually improved this time, since before he could only get three games from me at most."

Horio's jaws dropped open, the other's eyes widened, even Fuji's eyes. "Three games at most?" Horio repeated weakly.

Finally had enough of others gawking, Ryoma snapped, "That's the past! I'll beat you soon." He pointed his racket toward Hikari.

Hikari grinned then suddenly hugged Ryoma. "Hayaku! (Quickly!)" She shouted into his face, delighted at his response.

Ryoma sighed, already got used to Hikari's hyper behavior then smiled softly.

"There's something strange with your playing." Inui suddenly commented, rising from his data book. "Several times, you two got into positions before the other even hit the ball." He stated and pushed up his square glasses.

At Inui's comment, the regulars remembered those several moments where the two seem to anticipate the other's moves.

Hikari scratched her head and grinned, "That's probably because we are so familiar with each other's moves that we even begin to anticipate them sometimes. Though we both grew stronger, some moves are still the same."

Ryusaki-sensei suddenly narrowed her eyes, to anticipate each other's move, maybe they could…

The Seigaku students slowly walked away and back to their respective home, leaving Ryusaki-sensei watching thoughtfully behind the, "Interesting." She murmured softly and turned back.

………

Back in the office

"You saw?" Ryusaki-sensei questioned, noticing the figure of the stoic buchou of the tennis club.

"Aaa." Tezuka replied, his eyes still locked on the empty tennis court that Hikari and Ryoma had played in.

……….

At the front of the school

"Ne, Kumara, where will be staying?" Momoshiro asked, pushing his bicycle forward.

Hikari grinned and slung her arm around Ryoma's shoulder, "Ryoma's house." She replied cheerfully.

"Eh!"

"Eh!"

Twin exclaims of surprise arose; Momoshiro and Ryoma looked at her, wide eyed.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at their surprised look, "What?" she asked in confusion, "Didn't I tell you? Papa called Nanjirou-san, that's Ryoma's father," she explained seeing Momoshiro's perplexed look, "and they decide I'll stay at his house since they are friends and Echizen is the only family I know."

Echizen turned back with a sigh, "Iyo, betsuni. (Fine. it's okay)" He said nonchalantly and was tackled to the ground again.

"Ryoma, we'll get lots chance to play tennis together! Yah! Yah!" Hikari jumped and tightened her hold on Ryoma, laughing in delight.

FD: Please review and watch out for update. I'm working on Chapter four right now, so it may come out very quickly!


	4. Promise I'll tell you one day

Disclamer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do won Kumara Hikari though.

Chapter 4

At Echizen's house

"Welcome home, Kumara-san, Ryoma-kun." Nanako greeted them gently once they stepped into the house.

Hikari smiled at the older girl, "Please don't call me Kumara-san, it made me sound like an old woman." She made a face and grinned, "You can call me Hikari."

Nanako nodded, "okay, Hikari-chan." She complied easily, liking the petite girl's carefree attitude. She had just learned from her uncle that the daughter of his friend would be staying with them. She had been quite nervous, not knowing what to expect. Nanjirou-san had laughed at her worry and waved dismissively. It seem he's right after all.

"Oi, Hikari-chan! Seishounen (young boy)!" Nanjirou greeted as the pair walked into the kitchen, a piece of newspaper in front of him. As usual, Ryoma replied with a noncommittal murmur and sank onto one of the chairs.

Hikari narrowed her eyes at the newspaper, and then smiled mischievously. Suddenly she appeared in front of Nanjirou and snatched the newspaper out of his hand. A magazine with pictures of young girls in their bathing suit fell onto the floor.

Hikari stared at it then looked at Nanjirou with a deadpanned expression. "Nanjirou-san." She stated softly.

Nanako, who just walked into the room, watched in horror at the disreputable magazine. "Ojji-san! (Not sure of exact spelling, but it means uncle)" she exclaimed, putting her hands around her face. Her face flushed bright red. 'Oh no, he did it in front of the guest.'

Hikari noticed the appalled expression on Nanako's face and waved reassuringly. "Oh, don't worry, I knew about this before." Then she looked at the ex-tennis pro in exasperation, "Though, I don't get why you are so into it."

Nanjirou merely snorted, "Sheesh, can't a man have some entertainments of his own." Then he picked up the magazine and proceeds to flip through it again.

"Oyaji." Ryoma frowned then sighed resignedly, 'oh, well.'

……….

The dinner went relatively peaceful. They exchanged news that had happened during their parting; Nanjirou was especially interested in the affairs of Hikari's father. His words were, "Wonder what that moron messed up this time?" They had immediately assumed the old familiarity they had when Echizens were in United States. The dinner passed quickly, but that might be caused by the fact that Ryoma and Hikari ate faster than necessarily. They were quite eager to have a tennis match again.

………

"Come on!" Hikari pulled at Ryoma's sleeve, her face impatient.

"Hai, hai." Ryoma took his racket and both of them went to their respective side of the court.

"Ryoma, you didn't use Drive B in our match at Seigaku, why?" Hikari suddenly spoke.

Ryoma paused for a moment, "Same reason you didn't use Encircling." He replied after a moment of silence.

Hikari nodded. Yeah, they are not ready to show all their skills to Seigaku, yet. Then she slipped on her game face, the match starts.

………

After three hours

"AHH! My muscle itches!" Hikari complained childishly, looking very sorry for herself.

Ryoma sighed lightly and sat beside the twelve-year old girl, "You're the one who wanted a second match." However, his gentle massage over Hikari's arms contrasted greatly with the sting in his words.

Hikari sighed in relief as the pain in her arm lessened. "Come on, I'll do yours too."

This used to be a ritual for them. Whenever they had a severe match with each other, they will sit on the wooden floor facing the outside. One will massage the other's leg muscle while at the same time enjoy the other's massage on his/her own arm. They will switch after few minutes. These exercises allow both of them to relax and their ache will lessen.

Ryoma nodded and putted his legs on Hikari's lap. Soon gentle finger squeezed them with calculated force and he felt his own shoulder drop in contentment.

"Ne, Ryoma, I felt more tired today." Hikari commented suddenly.

Ryoma stared at her in surprise before smiling smugly, understanding the implication of her words. "I told you I improved, didn't I?"

Nodding absently, "Yep, definitely improved." Hikari smiled.

Ryoma felt his own lips curved into a gentle smile at the acknowledgement. Yeah, definitely improved.

………

In the room

Nanako watched the pair, smiling softly. "Ojji-san?" she called out softly.

Nanjirou turned and faced his niece, "Hmm?"

"Are they really rivals?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the two children. This picture is so heart-warming. How could these two, who are so at ease with each other, be rivals?

Nanjirou stared at Hikari and Ryoma, his own lifted into a smirk. "Definitely rivals." The he paused, "But also best friends."

Nanako turned and stared at her uncle, "How can they be both?"

Nanjirou got up and walked toward the door. Putting his hand on the door latch, "Sometimes eternal rival can also be the closest friend because they knew you the best." He the added quietly, "knew your dream, soul and heart." an image of a man with long blue hair that flashed purple in light floated in his mind. 'Best friend!' he thought silently. (I just realized how ambiguous Nanjirou just sound. He only regarded Hikari's father as his best friend, nothing more! Just the closest friend!)

Nanako nodded a her uncle's words then stared at the pair, "But I wonder, for these two, can they be something more?"

…….

At night

"Oi, Hikari-chan!" Nanjirou called out cheerfully as the girl begin to walk upstairs. Ryoma, who was in front of Hikari, also turned around, curious of what his old man want.

"You are going to sleep in Ryoma's room for now, okay?" Nanjirou said casually and was followed by a loud feminine scream.

The three tennis players stared at Nanako who is watching them with shock written clearly over her face.

All the romantic notion she had attained when she watched the pair giving massage to each other flew out of her mind.

"What! They can't sleep in the same room!" Nanako shook her hands around franticly, "It's too early, too soon, too…"

"Calm down, calm down." Nanjirou patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"But they can't sleep in the same room!" Nanako took a deep breath and protested vehemently.

"Don't worry, Nanako-san." Hikari smiled at the older girl, "I sleep in Ryoma's room all the time in United States."

If possible, Nanako looked even more shocked, "all the time?" she repeated feebly and looked toward Ryoma, who seem to be the only sane one remaining.

Unfortunately her hope was dashed when Ryoma nodded casually. He couldn't see the reason of his cousin's hysteric over the sleeping arrangement. In United States, Hikari had always slept in his room whenever her dad and her came to visit. Those visits usually lasted for a week. No one had ever made a big deal out of it.

Hikari noticed Nanako's abnormal behavior, was also quite confused. "Ryoma?" she looked questioningly at the boy and scratched her head.

Giving a confused shrug to the girl, Ryoma looked over to his father, waiting for an explanation.

Nanjirou watched Nanako, in truth; he doesn't know what's wrong either. That is until he heard the scattered words from Nanako's mouth.

"So young, they already…" the words faded out, but it's enough for Nanjirou to guess the source of the problem. He looked over to the two confused freshmen. The kids might not realize it, but he, an adult who had experienced through his teenage year, has figured it out.

He decided to blurt out the whole situation but decided against it for some miraculous reason. Actually the reason is an image of his old pal Kumara Sano screaming in rage of him corrupting his precious daughter. 'Better not risk it.' He decided. Though Kumara Sano was generally a polite man, he can be _very_ scary when he chooses to be.

He took the arm of his niece and went into the room. "Go wash up, I'll talk to her." He said to the two, who still waited at the stairs.

Shrugging to each other, still doesn't understand the reason, Ryoma and Hikari walked upstairs and get ready for bed.

………

Downstairs

Nanjirou just finished explaining the whole situation to his niece. Nanako, though still dubious, had agreed, seeing no harm in letting Hikari stay in Ryoma's room for two days. They are only twelve after all. Besides after two days, the guest room would be cleaned up and Hikari could sleep in her room then.

………

Upstairs

"Karupin, kawaii!" Hikari squealed and scratched the Himalayan cat's ears. Karupin purred in contentment and proceed to push his head higher, allowing more room for Hikari to scratch.

Laughing lightly at Karupin's antics, Hikari obeyed happily. She really missed the little cat since Ryoma had moved. Apparently the white cat had not forgotten her either.

Ryoma watched Hikari played with Karupin and smiled softly. Yeah, Karupin had always liked Hikari since she would always scratch his ears and play with him. Seems if the little cat missed Hikari also.

"Come on, Ryoma!" Ryoma looked up in surprise. Hikari waved at him eagerly. Nodding lightly, Ryoma joined Hikari and Karupin in their games.

……….

After frolicking with Karupin for a while, Hikari and Ryoma got ready for bed.

"Ne, Hikari?" Ryoma suddenly said, remembering an incident during the school.

"Hmm?" came a questioning sleepy sound.

"Why did you stop participate in tournaments?" Ryoma asked quietly. His own eyes opened in surprise. Though he intent to ask, he did not expect the words to actually came out of his lips.

Hikari's eyes snapped open. Why, why did he ask her that?

Ryoma waited, anticipating the answer. He doesn't know why he asks it now; only the question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Two years ago, Hikari quite playing in tournaments. That one time she and her father came to their house, she had looked hollow and sad. Though he desperately wanted to ask her, he hasn't dared to say anything except the customary, "do you want to play?" that time, Hikari hadn't talked to him at all. She is almost like a stranger. By the time the Kumaras are ready to leave, he had been afraid. Afraid he is never going to see her again.

She did come back, same as she had been before that time. Severally times, he tried to ask her amount that incident but words always died at his lips. he never asked that question because he is afraid to see that hollow look on her face again. He never wants to see her look that way again. Never again.

So why did he ask this question now? Why? He doesn't know but this is a question that had been in his chest for two years. He want to know, he want to know the reason of her hollowed look two years ago.

So Ryoma waited and waited. His heart pounded so loudly in anticipation that he was sure she could surely hear it. Long silence stretched between them, almost tangible. He waited until at last his heart admits what his mind has known long before; she is not going to answer.

"You don't have to answer. I don't care." He tossed out harshly and turned to face the wall. He was angry with himself for expecting her to answer. Of course not, who does he think he is. Why would she trust him enough to tell him a secret like that? But he did think. He did think that perhaps she would trust him enough to tell him the reason. He know he trust her; trust her more than anyone else in the world. He trusts her so vehemently that he hoped for the same from her. Obviously she doesn't think the same. He hurt. Hurt at her silence.

Hikari stared at his back. She had flinched from his harsh tone, knowing from his voice that he did care. He had never used that tone with her. Even when he is angry, annoyed or exasperated, there is always underlying warmth in his tone. Now, there was bitterness. She bit the bottom of her lip. From the tense position of his shoulder blades, she knew she had hurt him. But she is not ready yet, not ready to reveal the secret.

"Ryoma." She suddenly broke the tense silence between them. Her voice held a strange tone, one that he never heard her use. Suddenly he was snapped back to the moment when she walked in his house, looking hollow and sad. He wonders if she had talked then, would she be using this tone. Guilt and worry replaced hurt and anger. He contemplated whether to turn around; however the fear of seeing her like she had been two years ago held him in place. He stilled.

"I can't tell you the reason." She continued after a pause. Ryoma felt a familiar ache in his chest. "Not because I don't trust you. In fact I trust you more than anyone in the world." She said quietly.

This is what he wants to hear, what he had always wanted to hear. He sits up and looks at her. The darkness covered the room, but he can still see her outline. She held her knees between her chest, looking small and sad. Then she turned to him, her emerald yes looking unusually bright.

"I will tell you, one day. But not now. So be patient! Please!" the last word was so quiet that he wouldn't have heard her if she isn't so close. A stray car chose that moment to pass Ryoma's window, illumining the room for one instant. He saw her expression, fearful yet hopeful. Her lips had trembled; seem to be trying to form a smile, yet failing miserably.

He got down and Hikari's eyes looked at him in surprise. He groped around in darkness until he found her hand. He hooks his pinky finger with hers, "Yakusoku? (promise?)" He said quietly.

Hikari smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "Hai, yakusoku." She promised. Yes, one day she would tell him, one day.

Suddenly she felt rough skin against her face. They wondered for a moment before setting on her lips. She recognized the texture; it's his hands. (FD: hah! You thought he had kissed her, didn't you? Well, they are just friends right now! They might become more in the future.)

"I'm glad." Ryoma said quietly.

Hikari looked at his direction in surprise. Though she could only see a faint outline, his golden-hued eyes, was gleaming. They watched her, radiating gentleness.

"I'm glad you are smiling again." Ryoma answered her questioning look. Then he got back to his bed. "Oyasumi (goodnight.) "

"Oyasumi."

Top of Form


	5. Matchmaker Hikari!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis. I do own Kumara Hikari though.

Chapter 5

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Ryoma felt his breathe was temporarily knocked out of him. The gigantic tennis ball is now crushing him and he found it difficult to breathe. Slowly the remnant of his dream fade away but he is still struggling for air. Coughing slightly, he cracked an eye open and found bright emerald ones stared energetically back at him.

"WAKE UP!" Hikari shook Ryoma's shoulder and bounced on his stomach a few more times. The she jumping away from his bed and successfully avoided the incoming fist from the super rookie. Grinning lightly, she bellowed once again to the sleepy boy, "WAKE UP!" and bounced out of the room.

Ryoma glared at his slightly opened door. He had forgot Hikari's special wake up calls; his chest still aches as the reminder of his neglect. Sighing for a moment, he sits up. Well, at least with Hikari here, he would not be late, even though her method was less than orthodox.

Still buttoning the last few buttons of his school shirt, Ryoma shuffled into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. He could not comprehend how Hikari can be so energetic at this ungodly hour. In his mind, no one should be forced to wake before ten.

"Ryoma-kun, you are early today." Nanako commented and placed the traditional Japanese breakfast in front of Ryoma.

Nodding lightly in thanks to Nanako, Ryoma picked up his chopsticks. "Not be choice." He said sourly and glared at the young girl sitting beside him.

Hikari grinned at the disgruntled expression on Ryoma's face, "Oh, you don't need to thank me. I had fun as well."

"No kidding." Ryoma mumbled.

Nanjirou laughed at the two's exchange, "Well, Hikari-chan, I sure missed your unique wake up calls! Keep it up!" he gives Hikari a thumb-up and grinned slyly.

"Don't give her ideas! Oyaji!" Ryoma frowned and shouted back. "Don't even think about it." He turned to Hikari and said in a deadpanned voice. He'd be a fool to miss the devilish glint in her eyes.

Pouting in disappointment, Hikari crossed her arms, "You have no taste." She stuck out her tongue and went back to her breakfast.

……….

"Bye, Nanako-san, Nanjirou-san!" Hikari waved good-bye to the two adults and ran to catch Ryoma, who walked briskly ahead, "Ryoma, wait for me!"

"Ne, Ojji-san," Nanako stared at the door for a moment and turned to Nanjirou, "Did Ryoma-kun and Hikari-chan seem closer this morning than yesterday?"

Nanjirou looked thoughtful for a moment; "Maybe it's not such good idea to put them in the same room."

"Ojji-san! Are you implying…" Nanako trailed off, her cheeks flamed at her thoughts.

Nanjirou laughed at Nanako's expression, "Kidding!" then he turned back to his newspaper, or more specifically the magazine under the newspaper. 'However, they did seem to have settled something. Oh well.'

………

At the school

Ryoma and Hikari walked into the school and were immediately conscious of the whisper around them.

"That girl beat Echizen."

"Really?"

"No way!"

Hikari silently sighed; gossip really is an awesome power. seems the event of yesterday had already spread through the entire school. She suddenly felt a prick on her neck and turned discreetly to look back. A bunch of girls huddled in a group and occasionally toss her venomous looks. She recognized some of them; they had proclaimed their eternal love for Ryoma in her first day of school. Hikari shifted uncomfortably. 'doesn't these girls have anything better to do than glaring at me and try to burn a hole through my head?' she thought in frustration and was suddenly startled by a sharp knock against her forehead.

Blinking for a moment, Hikari stared at the solemn golden-specked eyed in front of her.

"You zoned out for moment," Ryoma stated quietly.

Hikari grinned in embarrassment, "Sorry." She said meekly and scratched her head.

Ryoma nodded lightly, "are you coming to the morning practice?" he asked quietly as they walk toward their lockers.

Hikari grinned and nodded enthusiastically at the thought of tennis. "You bet! I'll met you at the tennis court." With that, Hikari ran off toward her own locker, which are several rows back.

Hikari hummed softly as she retrieved her rackets when a shadow fell.

"AHHHH!"

……….

In the tennis court

Ryoma paused for a moment; he could swear he just heard a scream. "Hey, Fuji-sempai, did you hear something?"

The smiling third-year paused then shook his head. "No, why?"

Ryoma frowned then shrugged. "Nothing."

………

In the locker room

Hikari put a hand over her heart, "You almost give me a heart attack." She pointed accusingly at the girl with two ponytails at the side of her head.

Tomoko frowned at the pouting girl. She only saw her from some distance and now they are face to face, she found herself quite nervous. How should she go about this?

Hikari tilted her head at the girl, who scrunched up her face in deep thought. Then she noticed someone familiar behind the pony-tailed girl.

"Hey, I know you, we met at Tokyo tournament finals." Hikari got up and smiled at the startled Sakuno. "What's your name?"

"Ryusaki, Ryusaki Sakuno." Sakuno said in a startled voice. She watched the azure haired girl nervously. Oh, why is she feeling so nervous? She should be confident and vindictive, angrily warning off the sky-locked girl away from Ryoma-kun. At least, that's what Tomoko told her.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Tomoko got between the two girls. Her jaws had dropped when she realized Hikari's absence and instead find her talking cheerfully with Sakuno. This is not what supposes to happen at all.

Hikari tilted her head innocently, "I'm talking with Ryusaki-san." She stated, raising an eyebrow.

Tomoko stared at her for a moment, "AH! This not supposes to happen!" She put her hands at the side of her head and shouted to herself.

Several students, who were passing by, stopped and stared at Tomoko's outburst.

Seeing more people had gathered, Hikari decided to take action. She took Tomoko and Sakuno's hands and ran. She didn't stop until they reached a secluded spot under a huge maple tree. Then she dropped down on the ground and made herself comfortable. "Well, what is it?"

Tomoko and Sakuno stared at her, not understanding the sudden change.

Hikari saw their confused looks and explained, "Well, you obviously want to talk to me about something. I figure it's probably better if we talk at a private spot. So what is it that you want to talk about?"

Remembering her mission, Tomoko put her hands on her hip and glared at Hikari, "Stay away from Ryoma-sama!" she said angrily.

"Tomoko!" Sakuno give a faint exclaim of surprise at her friend's blunt warning, but she was promptly ignored.

Hikari stared at Tomoko for a moment. Though the line is familiar, somehow she get the feeling the situation is not like the ones she dealt in her first day of school. Well, considering Ryoma's girlfriend is right beside this girl. The situation should be quite unique. "Why?" she asked, curious of the answer.

"Because Sakuno and Ryoma-sama are perfect together!" Tomoko replied, and pointed at Sakuno, who turned crimson at Tomoko's statement.

Hikari stared at the blushing girl, and then turned to stare at Tomoko in confusion. "I know, seeing they are girlfriend and boyfriend." Then she turned and grinned at Sakuno, "Ryoma had never been interested in girls before. At least not in a romantic sense."

"What?" Hikari blinked at the two girls who are gaping at her.

"You mean, you are not Ryoma-sama's girlfriend?" Tomoko got in front of Hikari and clutched her hands. She had picked up the clues from Hikari's words,

Hikari almost choked; it's a good thing she isn't drinking at that moment or she would have spitted water all over Tomoko's face. "No!" Hikari shook her head, "Ryoma and I are rivals and friends, nothing more."

Then, Hikari furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean? I thought _she_" Hikari pointed at Sakuno, "is Ryoma's girlfriend."

Sakuno flushed red at Hikari's words. "Iie…" she protested vehemently, a slightly wistfulness laced her voice.

Tomoko and Sakuno stared at each other then at Hikari.

"Whew." Tomoko collapsed and sat on the grass, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Sakuno flushed red, thank goodness. She is not Ryoma-kun's girlfriend. She smiled shyly to herself as she devoted her thoughts to her beloved tennis prodigy.

Hikari listened attentively as Tomoko explained the situation to her, nodding lightly in the process.

………..

"Hmm, so Sakuno, you like Ryoma?" Hikari grinned impishly at the shy girl, who held a dreamy look in her gaze. As she had predicted, a wave of flush colored the girl's cheek. Hikari felt a grin cross over her lips that is so cute! The shy girl is so different from the other aggressive fan girls she met yesterday.

"Okay, I'll help you." She suddenly stated, startling Tomoko and Sakuno.

"Wh-what?" Tomoko stared at the girl who had an impish grin on her face.

"I'll help you, Ryusaki-san, get together with Ryoma." Hikari explained and laughed at the dumbfound look on both girl's face.

The three girls found themselves in a conversation of how to set Sakuno and Ryoma up, with Sakuno blushing every minute.

………

At the tennis court

The tennis players begin to pack their rackets after the bell ringed in warning. Ten minutes till school begin.

Ryoma glanced worriedly around him; Hikari had not came to practice as she had promised. Did something happen to her on the way? He was suddenly assaulted with images of the fan girls attacking Hikari. He needs to find her right away!

"Echizen." A voice suddenly called out. Ryoma turned around and saw Fuji-sempai walking toward him.

"Fuji-sempai." He greeted quietly as the tennis player caught up to him.

"I notice Kumara didn't came to practice today." The tennis player asked Ryoma discreetly.

Looking lightly worried, Ryoma replied, "She said she'll…" then he paused as his eyes caught the familiar figure of Hikari. Ryoma frowned and ran to catch the girl.

"Hikari!" he called out sharply to the girl.

Hikari turned and saw Ryoma and Fuji-sempai running toward her. Her mind was still on how to set up Ryoma and Sakuno when they caught up to her.

She stared at Ryoma, her eyes slightly unfocused. Yes, Ryoma do need a girlfriend, he practically has no social life outside of tennis. Sakuno is such a sweet girl and so unlike those aggressive fan girls. Besides she really, really likes Ryoma. Hikari nodded to herself, yes, they will do well together.

Ryoma and Fuji watched Hikari as she muttered quiet words beneath her breathe. Finally getting frustrated with Hikari's soft mumbling, Ryoma yelled again. "Hikari!"

Hikari's eyes refocused on Ryoma, "What?" she said uneasily at Ryoma's dissatisfied expression.

"Why didn't you come to tennis practice?" Ryoma asked softly.

Hikari blinked then jumped in the air, "tennis practice? Oh no, I completely forgot!"

Ryoma and Fuji stared at Hikari as she slapped her palm against her forehead.

Ryoma sighed heavily, "It's okay. We'll practice after school." He put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her toward the school building.

Hikari was suddenly aware how intimate Ryoma' gesture was to the others. Ryusaki and Osakada both mistook her as Ryoma's girlfriend. She winced slightly at memory of Ryoma's fan girls. Apparently they are not the only who thought so. Since Ryoma is about to get a girlfriend, these kinds of gestures should be stopped. Though she knew to Ryoma and her, these are gestures between friends, to others, they are something more. Discreetly she moved away from Ryoma's hands and skipped forward.

Ryoma frowned lightly before dismissing Hikari's movement and followed her to class.

Top of Form


	6. EchizenKumara pair vs Golden Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I do own Kumara Hikari though.

Chapter 6

After school

"Echizen, Kumara, come here." Ryusaki-sensei called out to the pair who just got ready to have another practice match.

Exchanging a confused look, Ryoma and Hikari went over to Ryusaki-sensei.

"Today, you two will have a doubles practice match with Kikumaru and Oishi." She told them cheerfully.

The Seigaku regulars looked over Ryusaki-sensei in surprise, all except Tezuka. His face held the usual stoic expression that doesn't betray any of his thoughts on the matter.

………..

"Echizen and Kumara are going against the Golden Pair in a match."

"It's impossible for them to win."

………..

The tennis members exchanged headed whispers and looked over the said players.

"Silence!" Tezuka raised his voice, the court quieted.

Hikari looked at Ryoma then smiled in Ryusaki-sensei in confusion. "Doubles? You want me to doubles?" she repeated, sure she had heard the coach wrong.

Ryusaki nodded affirmatively, "Yes, I want you to play doubles with Ryoma."

Momoshiro slapped a hand on Hikari's shoulder and laughed, "Kumara, I pity you, Echizen got zero sense in doubles."

Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled in embarrassment, "I'm not really any better. In fact, I'm probably worse. I watched several doubles, but I never really tried to play it. I always played singles."

Momoshiro stared at her in shock, "Never?" he whispered, disbelief in his voice. The rest of Seigaku regulars looked equally shocked at the new development.

……….

"Never?"

"There's no chance they are going to win."

"Echizen and Kumara are going to get creamed."

……….

The crowd once again rose in whisper before Tezuka silenced it again.

Ryoma pulled his cap lower and grunted a soft, "Che."

"Hoi, hoi!" Kikumaru jumped over cheerfully, "You want us to go easy on you?" he grinned at Hikari, but was surprised by the frown on her face.

"What do you mean, go easy on us?" Hikari's frown deepened. Her tennis pride was highly insulted by such comment. Walking briskly toward Ryoma, she said in a determined voice. "Let's win this, Ryoma."

Ryoma stared at Hikari; beat Seigaku's Golden Pair with their zero experience in doubles. Then a grin formed over his lips; that would be interesting. Nodding, the determination in his eyes mirrored her own. He nodded.

Hikari turned and face the stunned Seigaku regulars, "No need, play your best. We planned to win." She gripped her racket tightly, a stubborn expression on her face.

………

Kikumaru and Oishi watched the transformation as game mask slide over Echizen and Kumara's face. Though they do not believe they can lose to the two since they have almost zero experience in doubles, the determined way Echizen and Kumara looked warn them against carelessness.

The rest of the tennis members buzzed in astonishment at Echizen and Kumara's words. Win against the Golden pair, impossible; especially consider both of them hadn't much experience in doubles. Partnership and teamwork has primary importance in doubles. If the pair is not in sync, it's impossible to win.

The players went to their individual position and got ready. The match begins.

"One set match, Kumara-Echizen pair to serve."

……….

The match wasn't anything like they had anticipated. Kumara and Echizen worked surprisingly well together. In fact way too well for two people who had so little experience in doubles. They didn't fumble over each other like Momoshiro and Echizen did in their match at the Tokyo tournament. Instead both seem quite aware which ball should they hit and which they shouldn't. Hikari, as the game maker, was well in control and supported Ryoma's attacks seamlessly.

"How can this be?" Horio uttered, stared at the duo. "I thought Kumara never played doubles before."

The others are just as stunned as they watched the movements of the two, perfectly in sync.

"I knew it." Ryusaki-sensei grinned triumphantly, earning questioning looks from those around her.

"Ryusaki-sensei, you knew this is going to happen?" Kachiro looked her, wide eyed.

She nodded absently, "Yesterday's match was what inspired me of this. Ryoma and Kumara are very familiar with each other's movement. They knew the other's strength and weakness because they are rivals. However what made them a really great doubles team is that they are friends also. They could rely on the other, unlike normal rivals. Their own individual exceptional play was not only unhindered by the only but the power had increased with the other's support."

The first-year trio looked at Ryusaki-sensei in enlightenment, "Does that mean Ryoma-kun and Kumara-kun will win this match?" Katsuo looked at Ryusaki-sensei hopefully.

"That is unknown." An authoritative voice cut through the conversation. The three wide-eyed first years look up at the speaker, Tezuka-buchou. "Though Kumara and Echizen has the potential of a perfect doubles team, this is still their first play. They have too many raw unpolished points that could be taken advantage of. Also lacking experience, they cannot construct complicate formation as Kikumaru and Oishi can."

"Yes, not only that, Eiji and Oishi had been doubles team for a long time. Their teamwork cannot be overcome so easily." Fuji's gentle voice added once Tezuka's voice came to a halt.

The trio nodded and went back to the match. This is truly exciting.

………..

At the court

Hikari stared at Golden Pair, panting lightly. The game is 5 to 4 in favor of the Golden Pair. This is a difficult match; the opponent is experienced in doubles play while she and Ryoma are still beginners. Normally, it's impossible for the beginner to beat the old pro. But, her eyes narrowed, she refuses to lose. Sparing a glance at her partner, whose lips set in determination, Hikari grinned inwardly. Looks like Ryoma is thinking the same thing.

Then she noticed something, Kikumaru-sempai is breathing hard. Suddenly she was hit with an inspiration. Kikumaru-sempai's stamina was their weakness. Her resolve firmed, she focused attacks on Kikumaru. Ryoma quickly noticed her attack pattern also followed her lead.

Like her, he quickly noticed the reason of her targeting on Kikumaru. The flow of the game has turned.

………

The Seigaku students stared in astonishment at the stilled court. They cannot believe what just transpired.

"Game and set, 7 to 6, match won by Echizen-Kumara pair."

The two first-year who are beginners in doubles has won against Seigaku's Golden Pair in the tiebreak. How can this happen!

……….

"They won!"

"Against the Golden Pair!

……….

"YAY!" Hikari squealed in delight as she jumped up and down. She hadn't won this hard for a long time. She jumped over to Ryoma and was about to hug him in ecstasy when she heard the familiar yell of Tomoko, cheering for her Ryoma-sama.

'Cannot hug Ryoma now.' She reminded herself before casually dropping her arms and grinned at Ryoma in delight. "We won!" she exclaimed as she bounced up and down again.

Ryoma frowned at her, in slight hurt. He saw her arm rise and knew she was about to hug him. So why did she stop? Ever since they first meet, she had always hugged him, whether in delight or merely to surprise him. However, since this morning, she had avoided touching him and moves away whenever he touches her. To say he's not hurt would be a lie.

He did not have time to contemplate Hikari's strange behavior toward him. Hikari was so happy at their triumph over the Golden pair that soon he was swept in with her delight. The musing over her lack of touch was soon pushed to the back of his head.

"Echizen, Kumara, you did very well." Ryusaki said after Oishi deposited the exhausted Kikumaru on the bench.

Hikari grinned lightly and smiled at her two opponents, "Wow! You guys are great! I haven't had such a hard match for a long time."

"Kikumaru, you need to strength your stamina. If a match prolonged to tiebreak, you would lose because your low stamina." Ryusaki-sensei reprimanded the red haired boy panting hard on the bench.

The she turned and faced Hikari, "Kumara, would you try out for Seigaku regular this month?"

Hikari stared at the old woman, "what?" she sputtered out, surprised.

"You and Echizen would make a wonderful doubles team." Ryusaki-sensei stated, "Doubles had always been out weak point. However that may change if you paired up with Ryoma."

"No!" Hikari waved her hands franticly in front of her, "I mean, I'm a girl, I can't join a guy's team."

"There's no gender limitation in the tournament." Tezuka stepped up and stared at the nervous girl. 'Tezuka Kunimitsu.' Hikari thought as she stared at the tall captain.

"Girls could compete but there had been never any who are good enough to make the team." (FD: I know, it's suppose to be a boy's team. But I want Hikari to join the Seigaku regulars. So I changed it a bit.)

Hikari frowned a little; her eyes took a sad glint. "I'm sorry, " she said quietly, "I don't want to participate any tournaments for a while. So I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"But why, Kumara?" Kawamura asked the young girl in confusion. He cannot understand why Kumara would want to stay out of the tournament.

Ryoma stared at Hikari, who looked down and avoided the questioning stares of the Seigaku regulars. He remembered the way Hikari had looked last night, when she promised she would tell him the reason someday. He frowned lightly and took step in front of Hikari, unconsciously assuming a protector role, and shields her slightly from Ryusaki-sensei's sight. "Sempai, Ryusaki-sensei." He said quietly and unconsciously formed a defensive stance in front of Hikari. There was no mistaking the disapproval and warning in his steel tone.

Ryusaki-sensei was startled at the admonition glance Ryoma gave to her. She quieted, "You don't have to join the Seigaku regulars. Kumara. It was a suggestion. Anytime you changed your mind, you can come and tell me."

Hikari lifted her head and smiled at Ryusaki-sensei. "Arigato." She said softly.

Bottom of Form


	7. The Big Date!

FD: I'm **_so_** sorry that I took so long for this chapter. I had been stuck for a while.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I do own Kumara Hikari though.

……….

Chapter 7

Ryoma glared at Hikari, who is calmly eating her breakfast. Wet greenish hair plastered over his forehead. Droplets of water slide down his cheeks and splashed against the clean wooden floor.

Nanjirou nearly choked at the comical sight his son made. It's not everyday one gets to see his son soaked to the bone with his pajamas plastered against his body. "You shouldn't take showers with your cloth on. Seishunen." Nanjirou snickered and ignored the death glare sent to him by his son. Fortunately for him, Ryoma is focusing his attention on the culprit of his misfortune, or he would get a lot more than a death glare.

"No kidding." Ryoma said dryly then suddenly he smirked slyly. Unfortunately for Hikari, who as the guilty offender normally do, had buried her head in the sand, more technically, her breakfast. So she had completely missed the calculating look that passed Ryoma's countenance.

"AHHHH!"

………

Hikari glared at Ryoma, who did not even bother hiding his pleasure. After snickering at Hikari for a few second, he give in his urge and just laughed loudly. Any unpleasant glints in his eyes were replaced by blunt glee at his rival's predicament. "Now, we are even." Ryoma squeezed Hikari's shoulder and told her smugly. Lips twitching in amusement, Ryoma turned and almost skipped out of the room. The remaining inhabitants in the kitchen can still hear his occasional barks of laughter.

Hikari stood in the middle of the floor, cloth dripping and hair plastering her against her face, much like what Ryoma had look like when he entered the kitchen. As revenge, Ryoma had grabbed the water bucket at the corner of the kitchen and promptly dumped its content onto Hikari, who yelped and jumped into the air.

Nanjirou tried, he really tried, but a snicker escaped his traitorous lips.

"Nanjirou-san, go ahead and laugh, I know you want to." Hikari said sardonically, then fingered one strand of azure lock and squeezed the water out, slowly.

Happy to obey, Nanjirou abandoned all his effort and roared.

"RYOMA!"

……….

After school practice

"Ano, Grandma?" Sakuno voiced tentatively and poked her head into the tennis court.

Hikari paused in her game with Kaidoh-sempai and turned adjusted her body so she can hear Ryuskai-sensei. Her lips twitched as she resisted her urge to giggle. No, that would alert Ryoma and make him suspicious, and then the whole plan will fall apart.

Flashback

"You really think this will work?" Tomoko asked the azure haired girl. The two of them is now hiding behind the door of Ryusaki-sensei's office.

"Of course! Have some faith!"

"But our last five attempts has failed."

"Don't worry, this time it'll work for sure! People need to be alone in order to progress their relationship and grew intimate. It's no use to wait for them to ask each other out, giving Sakuno's shyness and Ryoma's lack of social ability. " Hikari replied; her eyes still glued at the office.

"Oh, Ryusaki-kun is about to tell her. Shh."

"Grandma?" Sakuno's soft sweet voice drifted clearly into the two girls' waiting ears. "My racket strings are becoming messed up. Could you take a look?"

………..

"Ne, Kumara-kun, why didn't we tell Sakuno the plan?" Tomoko looked questioningly at her partner-in-crime.

Hikari turned and faced Tomoko and gestured toward Sakuno exasperatedly, "Tell her we are planning her to have a date with Ryoma? Given her shyness, she probably talk herself out of it before the date comes."

Tomoko nodded slowly, realizing that is the truth. "Wouldn't Ryusaki-sensei notice the racket strings are messed up on purpose?" Tomoko spoke after a pause and stared at Hikari anxiously.

Hikari looked at Tomoko, a hand on her chest. "I would not do such an amateur job." She said in mock-haughty way, looking extremely insulted at Tomoko's doubt over her skills, "Believe me, there's no way Ryusaki-sensei is going to notice."

…………

"Oh, this is pretty bad, you must practiced very hard!" Ryusaki-sensei traced the racket.

……….

Hikari smirked smugly at Tomoko, "see?"

Tomoko looked at Hikari suspiciously, "How did you learned to do that anyway?"

Hikari's eyes widened and she looked away, whistling innocently. "I, er, kinda had some experience in that stuff." She murmured quietly, unable to withstand Tomoko's unwavering stare. "But it was just prankster fun. I would never hurt anyone purposefully." She waved her hands in front of her defensively after seeing Tomoko's suspicious stare deepened.

……….

Sakuno blinked in confusion. Very hard? She hardly thinks so. After all, she spends most of her time watching tennis matches between the Seigaku regulars, especially Ryoma-kun's matches. Maybe Grandma meant that she practiced more than she used to.

"I'll take you to a racket repairing shop this Saturday, 2pm. I know someone who is great at this." Ryusaki-sensei told her granddaughter.

Sakuno nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Grandma."

……….

"Okay, we got the date." Tomoko said, start moving away from the door, "Next is to make sure Ryusaki-sensei is unable to make it at that time." She whispered.

Hikari cocked her head to the side then suddenly grinned. "Leave it to me. This will be ea-" Hikari stumbled back and landed heavily on her behind. "Oww." She whimpered softly and made a face.

"I'm so sorry, Kumara. Are you okay?" Oishi kneeled down and looked at Hikari apologetically.

"Oishi-sempai!" Hikari exclaimed in surprise and blinked at Oishi in Confusion. Seeing Seigaku mother hen's worried look, she waved her hands reassuringly. "Fine, fine." She flipped up, landed on her feet and tossed a cheerful grin to Oishi. "Ja ne" Hikari took Tomoko's hand and ran down the hall.

Flashback ended.

Hikari looked over to where the Ryusakis are talking. Sakuno looked disappointed while Ryusaki-sensei looked apologetic. She grinned mentally, 'Step two completed.'

Flashback

"Ryusaki-sensei!" Hikari called out to the tennis coach.

"Yes?" Ryusaki-sensei turned around and looked into Hikari's emerald ones. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and her lips trembled slightly. She resembled a lost puppy looking for assistance. As a grandmother, this is a look she knew well. Her daughter had mastered the look and used on her endlessly in her teenage years. Experience had warned her to beware of such look; Ryusaki-sensei steeled herself. Unfortunately for her, Hikari is the master of the master. Poor Ryusaki-sensei, she never stood a chance.

Hikari took a step closer to the tennis coach, maximizing the effect of her pleading eyes. Then she activated her tears gland, which she had mastered when she was six. Liquid formed at the corner of her eyes and effectively moisture them. Appearance prepared, Hikari begins to spin her tale.

………

"Here." Hikari hand another tissue to Ryusaki-sensei and dubbed another tissue around the corner of her yes.

"I can't believe those kids experienced such trauma and still has such outlook on life. Don't worry, I'll help." Ryusaki-sensei released another sob and blew loudly on the tissue.

'SCORE!' Hikari mentally screamed then smiled angelically at Ryusaki-sensei. "Thank you so much! I'm sure those kids will be so happy." She got up and bowed at the still bawling coach, "It's this Saturday at 2pm, okay."

Ryusaki-sensei nodded absently and blew loudly into the tissue.

'I'm so good!'

Turning around the corner, Hikari met with Tomoko who is currently sobbing at the floor.

"What's the matter?" Hikari dropped down and looked the president of Ryoma's fan club worriedly.

Tomoko turned her glassy brown eyes to Hikari, "Those kids…" she managed to choke out and lost herself to tears again.

Hikari looked stunned at the moment, then grinned, "Told you I'm good."

"KUMARA!"

Flashback ended

Hikari grimaced slightly at the remembrance of Tomoko yelling at her for telling her sooner. Her comrade had not taken kindly when informed that the story was false. But she had forgiven her eventually, though it took some work.

……….

"I'm really sorry, Sakuno. Bur I'm going to be busy at Saturday, maybe we could go another day." Ryusaki-sensei said regretfully to her granddaughter.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, 'That's the cue.' "Wait, Ryusaki-sensei!" Hikari jumped up, "Are you going to Haritatsu's place?"

Ryusaki-sensei looked at Hikari in surprise, "Yes, you know him too?"

Hikari nodded then smiled brightly, "Then Ryoma can take Ryusaki-kun there." She gestured toward Ryoma, who is focusing on his practice against a second-year.

"Eh!" Sakuno flushed bright red and fidgeted uncomfortably.

Hikari waved cheerfully, "wait here." She then jumped in front of Ryoma with a flip in the air, causing Ryoma to stumble back in surprise. Hikari grinned brightly then grabbed Ryoma's elbow and dragged him to the Ryusakis.

"Hey! Hikari!" Ryoma grumbled unpleasantly but his target received zero impact from his words.

Sighing quietly, Ryoma tugged his cap and looked at his coach. "What is it?" his voice quiet with exasperation as he send an irritated glare to the azure haired girl beside him.

Hikari patted his shoulder, "Ryusaki-kun need to have her racquet repaired. Since Ryusaki-sensei is busy this weekend, we think that you could take her there." She said casually and pushed a stammering Sakuno forward.

Ryusaki Sakuno looked up timidly then turned bright crimson when she met Ryoma's confused eyes. Quickly she ducked her head and clutched the rim of her skirt. Soft mumbles could be heard from the shy girl.

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in suspicion. "Why should I do that?" he crossed his arms and frowned at Hikari.

Sakuno felt herself cringe at the coldness in Ryoma's voice. She resisted the urge to cry. Oh why, why did this have to happen to her!

Hikari frowned, 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' She gave Sakuno's shoulder a gentle pat then turned and smiled at the Ryusakis, "excuse us for moment." Then Hikari grabbed Ryoma's collar and dragged him to an empty corner of the tennis court.

She pushed her hands on her hips. "Hey! Don't be rude." Her voice oozed disapproval. Then she thrusts her head forward; "Ryusaki-kun had been supporting you for all your matches. Can't you do this one little thing for her?"

Ryoma turned away stubbornly. 'Okay. Though her ways can be tiring at times, Ryusaki-san had been supporting him. Maybe he should consider paying her back. But' Ryoma crossed his arms, an almost childish pout on his lips, 'doesn't Hikari know girls like Ryusaki-san, who are so sensitive that they could cry at the slightest comment, are the ones he is most afraid of dealing with!'

Hikari silently congratulate herself, 'yes, he's cracking!' she softened her voice, no use in making him go to his mule mode. Everything will be ruined then. Though she is really tempted to do that just so she could have a good shouting match with him. She had been kind of restless lately and a good lengthy shouting match with Ryoma always seems to relieve her stress. "Ryoma, come on." She tugged his sleeves, "She is really good company." She added quietly, peering at Ryoma's face for any reaction.

Ryoma's frown deepened; a nagging voice sounded at the back of his mind. Something about Hikari's last sentence roused his suspicion. 'Good company?'

"No."

Hikari noticed too late the effect of her last sentence has on her rival. 'Rats! I almost had him!' She wished she could have one of those duplicate machines just so she can kick herself on the behind. 'Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.' Kumara Hikari is not someone who gives up easily. 'The guilt tactic worked before. Let's see if it will work again.'

"Ryoma." she said sternly and glared at the tennis prodigy, "You owe her." She said slowly and firmly.

Unfortunately, despite the fact she tried to prevent it, Ryoma retreated to his mule mode. He pursed his lips and glared right back at her. "No." he replied just as firmly.

Hikari mentally sighed, and then she took a deep breath and turned her fetal weapon. Fetal for others I mean. She widened her eyes and worked on those tears gland. "Ryoma!" she pleaded, "won't you please help her!" clear liquid begin to form at the corners of her eyes as her lips begin to quiver. This had always worked before!

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and smirked at Hikari's pitiful countenance. "Give it up, Hikari. I had spent four years with you being your best friend and rival. I had gained the immunity toward your 'Tear Tactic' long ago."

Hikari's eyes widened then she sighed heavily, visibly deflated. Right, Ryoma is not anybody. She sighed again then looked at Ryoma resolutely, "Then you won't change your mind, no matter what?"

Ryoma grinned uncertainly; something tells him he should not do this. But his stupid pride took control and he nodded slowly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Hikari said quietly then crackled her knuckles.

Ryoma's eyes widened but before he could make a sound.

POW!

Hikari dragged a now unconscious Ryoma toward the Ryusakis. "Ryoma said he would do it." Then she turned to a bewildered Sakuno and grinned brightly, "Ryusaki-kun, just meet him at Tokyo Station at 2pm on Saturday."

Then Hikari proceed to drag Ryoma by his collar out of the tennis court, ignoring the shocked silence of her fellow schoolmate. It's such a good thing Tezuka-buchou is away that day.

………….

"You hit him!" Tomoko gaped at Hikari, who is nonchalantly drinking her grape flavored Ponta. She had _disposed_ Ryoma at the door of the boy's locker room and joined Tomoko after practice.

Hikari waved her hand dismissively. "Ryoma is stubborn. So the only way to get through him when he is in his mule mode is with fists."

Tomoko's mouth opened and closed; no sound came out. 'Mental note: never mess with Hikari.'

Hikari grinned and finished her Ponta. She glanced at her watch; Ryoma should be awake in ten minutes. 'Better clear out before then.' She mused, "Come on, we got work to do."

…………

Saturday

"Mou!" Sakuno whimpered as she dumped her entire wardrobe on her bed. Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

"Clothes problem?" Sakuno blinked at the sound of a soft teasing voice.

Hikari was leaning against the frame of her door. Tomoko stand beside her with a huge grin on her face.

Hikari pushed her sleeves up. "Alright! Let's get you ready for your _date_!"

"AHHHHH!"

……….

"Gomen nasai. (Sorry) Ryoma-kun. You must have waited for a long time." Sakuno said tentatively, one of her hand smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her pink skirt. Tomo-chan and Kumara-kun had argued for forty minutes before both of them agreeing on an outfit with various shades of pink. She flushed at the remembrance of Kumara-kun calling this a _date._

"Betsuni." Came the curt reply. Sakuno lowered her head, feeling discouraged. Resisting an urge to whimper, Sakuno followed the dark-haired boy out of the station. She rubbed her eyes hastily, feeling the familiar liquid forming. She cannot let Ryoma-kun notice she is going to cry.

She shouldn't have worried; Ryoma is currently fuming in his own world. He rubbed the side of his chin gingerly and winced at the sharp sting of pain caused by the movement. 'Hikari no baka!' he swore mentally at his cursed rival. His expression turned sour. 'Damn! Damn her for hitting him! Damn her for can't even refuse her request even after she punched him! HIKARI NO BAKA!'

………..

"Achoo!" Hikari sent an apologetic smile to Tomoko and then frowned. "Someone must be swearing at me."

"Hey! Kumara. They are leaving. Let's go!" Tomoko said, ducking back to the wall.

"Let's go!"

…………

Sakuno followed Ryoma quietly; he hardly spoke to her in the entire trip. She pursed her lips. No! She must be brave!

Sakuno ran forward and blocked Ryoma's path firmly. Her hands rose to block the boy's passage.

At the sudden turn of event, Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise.

………..

"Yes. Take initiative, girl! You can do it!" Hikari muttered.

……….

"Ryoma-kun, wh-what is your favorite music?" Sakuno stuttered out, already felt her sudden courage leaking out of her.

Ryoma's eyebrow went _way_ up, "Music? Why are you asking me that?" his voice filled with disbelief as he stared strangely at Sakuno.

Sakuno lowered her head in disappointment. "Never mind. " She whispered sadly.

"Ano.."

Sakuno quickly lifted her head and stared hopefully at the boy.

"You talked a lot today, why?"

Sakuno stared silently at Ryoma for a moment, then her eyes crinkled in hurt. Droplets of tears fluttered between her eyelashes. This time she didn't even try to stop them from falling. "Why?" she repeated shakily, then her lips trembled.

Quickly she ran past Ryoma, soft sobs shook her slight frame.

Ryoma stared after the crying girl, eyes widened in confusion.

……….

"RYOMA!"

The tennis prodigy quickly turned toward the enraged voice and was awarded with a quick punch at the exact same spot on his chin.

"OWWWW!"

Hikari had jumped over the bush that Tomoko and her had been hiding behind. She had witnessed the cruelty Ryoma had displayed to that poor sweet girl. Her face flushed with anger as she delivered what she considered just punishment to her best friend.

"Hi-Hikari!" Ryoma stuttered out in a surprised tone from the concrete and blinked owlishly at the sudden appearance of Hikari. Then his abused chin chose that moment to voice its protest at the abuse it has suffered, TWICE!

"Nan da yo (What the hell!)!"Snapped out of his shock by another wave of pain, Ryoma glared furiously at his attacker.

Hikari narrowed her eyes and glared back. "I saw it! I saw it all!" she said vehemently and pushed her face toward Ryoma angrily.

"Saw what!" Ryoma, just as furious, pursed his lips and retorted back with equal force. His normally golden eyes darkened as he screamed right back at Hikari.

Both of them seething and hissing with each other only centimeters away. You can almost see the steams coming from their body.

"I can't believe you are such a pig!" Hikari yelled into Ryoma's face and breathed fire, "How could you say that to Ryusaki-kun." Then she pointed a finger at the direction, which Sakuno had taken off. "That was so unbelievably insensitive. You made her cry!"

Ryoma frowned slightly as his anger dampened by guilty. Perhaps he is a little too tactless in his wording. He turned slightly away.

"… and after all my planning, you have to go and ruin it." Hikari finished with a huff.

Ryoma's ears perked up and he slowly turned back to Hikari. All previous guilt dissipated, well, maybe not all. However he was reminded of the fact that Hikari herself arranged this outing. Instead of using this information and screamed back at her, Ryoma remained silent. Something in the way she word it raised the suspicion that he has harbor for the past several days.

"Planning?" His voice is very soft.

Hikari blinked, then her eyes widened at the realization that she had give herself away. 'OH NO!' "Heh, heh, heh." Hikari chuckled nervously as she tried to back away.

Ryoma donned her his best vampire smile, "Oh no, you don't." he grabbed her arm, preventing her escape. "We are going to have a _long _talk when we get home."

Hikari shivered at the look in Ryoma's eyes, it's the you-are-**so**-getting-it look. She is_ so _dead! HELP!

……….

Tomoko tiptoed out of the bush after making sure that Ryoma-sama and Kumara are long gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Ryoma-sama looks so scary then! Oh god, she pity Kumara, _immensely._

Then she jumped up, oh she got a sobbing Sakuno at her hand. Well, even a sobbing Sakuno is better than Kumara's position. She wouldn't trade with Kumara for the world.

Must find Sakuno now!

………….

FD: So What do you think!

Sakuno may seem to cry a little too much compare to the anime character. Sorry about that if I offended anybody.

Next chapter will be the confrontation between Hikari and Ryoma.

This should come quicker than this one.

Please REVIEW!


	8. Confrontation!

FD: YAH! New chapter!

This is the big confrontation between Ryoma and Hikari!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I do own Kumara Hikari though.

…………….

Chapter 8

Hikari stole a glance at Ryoma's back and grimaced to herself. Ryoma had not spoken a word since they are in the house. He just dragged her into his room and sat back, leaned against the wall. He hadn't even looked at her and frankly; the silence and tension are killing her.

"Alright!" Hikari throw her hands up in the air in resignation. Silence is _so_ not her thing! "I'm sorry!"

Ryoma resist the smile that is threatening to form, Hikari can be so much fun when she is frustrated. He is not as angry as Hikari had believed him to be. This is probably another one of Hikari's matchmaking scheme. She certainly had her fill of them in US and he is not so surprised that she had conducted another one of them. Though the fact he is her chosen victim doesn't really sit well with him. However he can ignore this and set her straight afterwards. However, that does not mean he wouldn't make a squirm a bit. He does fully intend to have revenge for her two punches to his chin. He schooled his feature and looked at Hikari expressionlessly. "Confess." He said curtly.

Hikari looked guiltily at the floor, but could not help feeling relieved. At least, he talked. "Okay. I admit I tried to set you up with Ryusaki Sakuno. But not with reason." She added seeing Ryoma's lips formed a frown.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And pray to tell, what made you think I would be interested in Ryusaki-san?" he said dryly.

Hikari got up and dropped herself in front of Ryoma, "Come on. I thought she was your girlfriend when I went to your match with Fudomine." She crossed her legs and made herself comfortable.

This time Ryoma's eyebrow went way _way _up, "Gir-Girlfriend?" he stuttered out incredulously.

Hikari nodded sagely, then pinched her voice high, "_Ryoma-kun are you alright?"_ Hikari said in a very close imitation to Sakuno's voice when she saw Ryoma getting injured from the racquet. She snickered at Ryoma's flushed face, then giving up the effort, and just laughed.

Ryoma is not amused at Hikari's teasing, "Stop it." He grumbled out and slapped her shoulder.

"Sorry." Hikari tried to stifle her amusement and smiled. "But you have to admit, it was so _sweet_!"

Ryoma's blush faded and his frown came back. "Hikari." He glowered, a warning tone in his voice.

Hikari waved apologetically, "Sorry."

Ryoma sighed then leaned back, "So I assume all those weird incidents with Ryusaki-san are all your doing."

Hikari put a hand on the back of her head sheepishly, "Probably." Then she put a hand on her chest and said proudly, "But you have to admit, they are brilliant and would have worked if" Hikari pointed an accusing finger at Ryoma, "_someone_ isn't so insensitive and dense."

Ryoma scoffed condescendingly, "Oh please."

Flashback

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno blushed and called out timidly, "I was wondering if you could give me some pointers in tennis?"

……….

Hikari raised a V-sign to Tomoko, "Love mission number 1: find common interest."

……….

"Ryusaki-sensei is your grandmother, isn't she?" Ryoma said in confusion.

"Um, yes."

"Then ask her to help you." Ryoma told her then turned and left.

Flashback end

Hikari crossed her arms, "See, that was so cold!"

Ryoma furrowed his brows, "Well, Ryusaki-sensei _is _her grandmother. Besides, at that time, I was supposed to get the grocery. She stopped me in a supermarket. What was I supposed to do?"

Hikari nodded reluctantly, true, the setting was off.

Flashback

"Okay, Love mission number 2: Sprained foot." Hikari said quietly to Tomoko as they watched from a bush.

Sakuno sat on the ground, clutching her left foot. She had been rather reluctant in this scheme, saying she doesn't like the fact she's lying to Ryoma-kun. Tomoko and Hikari had taken forty minutes to convince her this is all right. Now the plan is executing smoothly.

Ryoma had just come out of the boy's locker room. He is the last one as planned by yours-truly, Kumara Hikari. No one should interrupt this mission!

"Ryusaki-san, What happened?" Ryoma step forward, as predicted, to Sakuno.

Sakuno felt a flush rising, oh why did she have to lie? "My left ankle is sprained." She said quietly.

………..

Hikari frowned, oh no, she is not crying. Quietly, she took out a sling shot, "Sorry, Ryusaki-kun." And she fired, hitting Sakuno's back.

………..

"Oww!" Sakuno exclaimed, and droplets of liquid formed in her eyes.

So, any normal boy when faced with a damsel in distress, especially a crying damsel in distress, should valiantly offered the girl his arm and help her home. But _no_, not Echizen Ryoma. He ran back to the nurse office and borrowed a crutch.

"There, now you can get home."

Flashback end

Hikari throw her hands exasperatedly in the air, "You should have offered to take her home."

Ryoma blinked in confusion, "I give the crutch. Besides, we live in opposite side off the city."

Hikari sighed heavily, "Exactly my point. _Insensitive_."

Flashback

"I'm not giving up! Love mission number 3: Falling." Hikari said, sitting on the branch of an oak tree outside the school

Tomoko and Sakuno walked toward the school with Ryoma right in front of them. 'They couldn't have been in a better position.' Hikari thought and signaled Tomoko.

Nodding slightly, Osakada Tomoko called out; "Ryoma-sama!" then placed a deft foot in front of Sakuno.

Hearing his name, Ryoma turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Ryusaki Sakuno falling toward him.

Instead of valiantly hold out his arm and catch the girl, Ryoma stepped aside and Ryusaki Sakuno landed on the ground, rubbing her shoulder.

Flashback end

"See. What kind of guy just steps away?" Hikari put her hands on her hips.

Ryoma stared coolly back, "The kind that value his own life. Having that kind of weight on a frame as small as my is not going to be a picnic."

Hikari looked at him, astonished, "Have you seen Sakuno? She is so small."

Ryoma shook his head, "Experience tells me you cannot tell the weight of a person from the way they look."

Hikari looked at him suspiciously. She knew she shouldn't ask, but she did it anyway. "What do you mean, _experience_?"

Ryoma smirked and said in a dry tone. "You are small too, and from all those times you sat on me and I caught from the air, I know _for a fact_ that you weight _a ton_."

Hikari gaped at him then looked enraged, "Are you saying I'm _fat_!" Hikari jumped on Ryoma and proceed to strangle him.

Afterwards is a messy event with Hikari attempt to strangle, hit and punch Ryoma and Ryoma attempt to dodge Hikari's attacks. However soon, both of them are too exhausted to chase or escape the other. They dropped down on Ryoma's floor and rested their tired muscles.

"Hikari?" Ryoma suddenly broke the silence. He sat up and leaned against the side of his bed. "Don't try to set me up with Ryusaki-san again. I can tolerate your matchmaking scheme, in fact, I welcome it as long as it's not about _me_."

Hikari heard his words then rolled with her stomach touching the floor and her face facing Ryoma's, "Why don't you like Ryusaki-kun? I happen to think she is nice and sweet. She is perfect for you." Then she twirled a piece of her blue lock, "She'll be good for you."

Ryoma snorted, "Perfect? Good for me? What planet are you on?"

Hikari frowned and sat up, "She, for one, supports you _immensely._ I heard she attend all your matches since you came to Seishun Gakuen. (Seigaku's official school name)"

Ryoma stared at Hikari in surprise, "and _just that_ makes her perfect for me!"

Hikari huffed impatiently, "Not just that, she actually put up with for this long. And _that_ is impressive."

Ryoma frowned, "What do you mean, _put up with me_?"

Hikari waved her hand in an exasperate manner, "Well, consider your insensitiveness, denseness, and sometimes complete pigheadedness. Well I'm really surprised that she actually put up with you, even knowing all your quirks." Then she grinned, "You have no social life, a girlfriend will be good for you. Good for me too, at least she'll give me some breaks from all those headaches you cause me." The sentence held a tone of gentle teasing, but unfortunately Ryoma did not hear the undertone. He took it _literally_.

"So that's what's this all about." Ryoma's voice suddenly went sharp and cold, completely unlike his usual voice, which underlines with warmth. Hikari was suddenly reminded of the first night she spent in Ryoma's house when he inquired her about the reason she refused to participate in tournaments. His voice sounds so similar to the one he used that night. Then he shook his head, "And I thought you just did this because it's another one of your matchmaker ideas. What a fool I was!"

"Wh-what?" Hikari stuttered out, unused to seeing Ryoma this way, bitter and hurt.

"Do I annoy you this much! So much that you did all this just so you be rid of me for some times in the future!" Ryoma said in a low voice. He stood up and his fist clenched tightly. "Oh god, why did I not see coming?" he chuckled mockingly and put on hand over his eyes.

"What are you talking about!" Hikari shouted, bewildered at this sudden turn of event.

Ryoma dropped his hand and stared into Hikari's confused emerald ones. Hikari felt herself shivered involuntarily at Ryoma's eyes. It's no longer the warm golden-hued, instead it has darken into pure black. Hikari leaned back, confused and afraid.

Ryoma mentally flinched at Hikari's attempt to put distance between him and her. She was supposed to be his life long rival and best friend. Now she is disgusted to be even in his presence! Angry and hurt, he defend himself the only way he knows and that is to lash right back. Crouching down, he pushed his face toward Hikari's, "You shouldn't meddle in other's affairs! I don't need _you_ getting into my _business_!"

Hikari blinked then her face flushed. Her previous confusion and fear are now replaced by the fury induced by his insult and perhaps unknown irritation that has accumulated over the past few days. She pushed Ryoma's shoulder hard and stood angrily over his fallen form. "What's your problem! Not for the first time, I wish I'm a mind reader just so I can see exactly what goes on in your weird twisted brain!"

"Yes, I'm weird and twisted!" Ryoma screamed right back, "You finally realize it now! Bet you really regret ever acknowledging this stupid weird brat being your rival right!" at Hikari's stunned look, he continued in a venomous tone " I'm right, aren't I? Best to saddle this brat with someone else so he wouldn't bother you again."

"Oh my god!" Hikari threw her hands up in the air, " What are you thinking!" She cannot believe Ryoma is actually thinking that! Doesn't he trust her, not even a little bit!

"You spend the past days trying to set me up with another girl without even asking me about my feelings. You claim I cause you headaches that you would be glad for breaks from me. You acted like I'm diseased for the past days. You tell me what am I supposed to think!" Ryoma screamed back; his voice turned hoarse with all the yelling. He panted heavily and lowered his head, allowing his think greenish hair to fall over his eyes and obscure his vision.

He doesn't know why this is happening. One moment he is feeling amused by her matchmaking antics and next he's feeling angry, insecure and afraid. All those little actions for the past days that he took note but never tried focus on them seem to magnify and mocking him. She may think he hadn't noticed, but he did. She shield away from his touch and refrained from touching him even in her excitements. For someone who always touched him freely, whether through small hugs, teasing slaps or simply dragging him by arm, she now act like he is diseased. And this hurts, _a lot_. He feel discarded, unwanted, being repulsed by the one person who he consider his _life long _best friend and rival.

"Ryoma! Stop twisting everything! I'm telling you all this is done for your own good!" Hikari heaved heavily. All this _is _for his own good. No one would date him if everyone has the misconception that they are together. Besides even if they knew the truth, Ryoma's future girl friend wouldn't like her to hug her boyfriend whenever she want. So what she doing _is_ right. "Just trust me!" she cried out, willing him to believe her and for them to be friends again.

However Ryoma is beyond reach at this point. His own fury block his ears and made him deaf to the underlined sincerity and pleading in Hikari's voice. He only heard her anger and indignation caused by him doubting her.

"Bullshit."

Ryoma spitted out coldly. His breath became labored as he attempts to calm the chaos inside of him.

Hikari is not without her share of stubbornness. In fact she can more of mule than Ryoma, and that stubborn pride chose to take control at this exact moment. "Fine! Believe what you want. I don't care anymore." Felling hurt herself because Ryoma's disbelief in her, Hikari snapped back fiercely.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

PAH!

………

"Stupid Ryoma!" Hikari mumbled angrily and punched her mint green pillow. She had stormed out of Ryoma's room and locked herself in her room. It had been just four hours and already she misses him.

Sniffing quietly, Hikari allow the liquid that accumulated in her eyes to fall. "Stupid Ryoma! He is my best friend. He should have more faith in me!" she hiccupped and rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes. "It's not fair! I did all for him too! Why did he have to yell at me!" Hikari hiccupped again punched her pillow. "Ryoma no baka!"

"Meow."

Hikari looked down in surprise and found Karupin purring worriedly beside the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hikari stood up and walked over to Karupin. She closed the partially opened door, then picked the Himalayan cat up and put it on her lap.

Instead of immediately start purring like he normally does, Karupin jumped on Hikari's bed and begin to drag her sleeves with its teeth.

"Hey, what is it?" Hikari stood up and saw the cat walked over to the door.

Pouting stubbornly, Hikari stomped to the cat and picked it up again. She pushed the cat's face to her own and said in a firm voice, "If you want me to apologize to me, think again. It's his fault this time. He is the one who have to apologize."

After that, Hikari dropped down her bed, not noticing Karupin seem to sag for a moment and the quietly walked out her room.

………….

(FD: I'm not what gender Karupin is, so I'm going to make it a girl. Anyone who knows, please tell me. Appreciate it!)

If a cat could sigh, Karupin would have done so. Both of her charges are so immature and stubborn. If they only calm down and hear each other's explanation. But nooo. They are prideful and insisted on freezing each other out. Sometimes, Karupin wished she could have fists just so she can try to knock some sense into their thick skull.

She'll have to try again tomorrow.

………………..

FD: YAH! Two chapters in two days! I'm on the roll!

Next chapter will be updated pretty soon.

REVIEW!


	9. Importante note!

FD: This is an important author's note.

I'm going to be concentrating on writing more chapters for my Rave master and Hana Yori Dango fanfiction. Therefore it will be a while before I will update on this story.

Sorry about this. I promise I'll try to write it as soon as possible.

Thank you all for your support.


	10. Cold war

FD: OH, I failed my promise: Crying: I try to focus on my other stories, but this fan fiction is just dying to be written out. : Squeeze pillow: I like this one best of all my fan fictions!

FD: It's 1am as I type this out. I just got the inspiration for this chapter and is finally able to finish what I had started weeks ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis. I do own Kumara Hikari though.

………………….

Chapter nine

Morning

Ryoma, who only woke up early with Hikari's unique wake-up calls, had done the impossible. He had woken when the night sky had lighted into a soft gray. The sun hadn't even risen yet!

Ryoma rubbed his eyes; dark shadows circled them. Last night had been the most tiring night he had ever had. All night, he shifted on his bed; unable to find the rest he seeks. In his mind, their fight played out repeatedly in low motion. He could feel the pain and hurt as if the time has froze for his heart right at that moment.

He clenched his fists and his lips pursed into a thin line. He fiercely pushed those weak emotions to the back of his mind, unwilling to dwell on them anymore. Ryoma is sure if he lingered on them longer, he will wallow into his own self-pity soon. After all, he had spent last night doing exactly that. Though not the whole night was spent that way, a great part was spent directing his fury to the girl resting in the room next to his.

Ryoma rubbed his tense shoulders gingerly and cringed at the sharp sparks of pain accompanied with the action. He felt he had not rested at all and the face of the clock's slow moving hands seem ever so familiar to him. After all, he had been staring at it for the past hour. Ryoma glanced out of the window; the sky had just begun to lighten. This is way too early, but he cannot stand to remain in this room any longer.

Ryoma dressed himself in a zombie like manner and opened the door. No one seems to be awake. He tugged the collar of his shirt and breathed deeply. His eyes lingered at the door of Hikari's bedroom before firmly established themselves to the bathroom.

'Don't think about Hikari. Don't think about Hikari.' He chanted in his head like a mantra. He schooled his features, masking himself with the familiar indifference. He almost succeeded, but his inert eyes showed his true feelings.

Nevertheless, a new day has begun.

………….

Contrary to what Ryoma had believed, there is one other who was awake.

Hikari stared at the ceiling as the soft steps ceased. She left out a soft sigh and squeezed her pillow. The ragged pillow had seen its better days after the abuse Hikari had put it through. It had been the substitute for Ryoma's face for most of yesterday's night.

Like Ryoma, Hikari had been brooding over their big fight all night too. It was their biggest and most serious fight yet. They had never being so hostile to each other before. All the companionship and warmth that had existed in their relationship had dissipated in their fight, leaving only anger and hurt. Hikari shifted uncomfortably and sat up. Only one night and she found herself missing the comfort of their friendship. After all he _is_ her best friend and rival. She doesn't like this; in fact she hate this. She had even contemplated the idea of apologizing just so everything would be normal again. However she quickly pushed that idea out of her mind. Why should she apologize anyway! It's Ryoma's fault for being so distrustful!

Hikari clenched her pillow tightly as the anger swept back into her. That's right! It's all _his_ fault! He should trust her more. Why did he jump into those ridiculous conclusions anyway?

However despite her attempt to hold onto the anger, she cannot help but remember the way Ryoma had looked when he spew out his accusations. The way his face wavered in hurt and disbelief made her physically wince. Was she wrong then? Hikari didn't know anymore. She sighed heavily and rested her hand over her heart. Was Ryoma as hurt as she was? She remembered her shock as Ryoma spit out those hateful words. She remembered the disappointment and fury that consumed her at the coldness of his voice. But she also remembered the way his voice lightly cracked at the last sentence. She rubbed her temple; this is giving her a major headache right now.

Hikari got up quietly; she needs some cold water.

…………

Nanjirou and Nanako exchanged worried glance at the two youngsters' behavior. Ever since they came back to the house yesterday, the two had not even talked to each other. They now sat silently at the breakfast table. The other sound was the soft crunching that's coming from their mouth.

Nanjirou scratched his head; this is getting worrisome. The two had never acted like this before. Sure, they fought before. In fact they fought a lot before. But those fights consist of two of them screaming into each other's face and it would be quickly forgotten the next minute. It was never like this, both of them silent and angry. Nanjirou shifted uncomfortably, all these tension is killing him.

"Seishunen, "Seishunen, were your clinging finally made Hikari-chan snap?" Nanjirou dearly wished he could stop his tongue because two icy glares immediately shot daggers at him.

PAH!

Ryoma slammed his chairs against the table. His eyes held a layer of frost as he glared at his dad. Admittedly, Nanjirou-san had always been very crass when it came to his parenting, but that had just been unbelievably cruel. Ryoma clutched the straps of bag tightly, showing the white of the knuckles as he glowered at Nanjirou.

Hikari sat in her chair, anxiously glancing between the two Echizens. She was not hit in the core by Nanjirou's comment. She had been angry but guilt had quickly overwhelmed her. Nanjirou-san comment was strangely similar to what Ryoma had said in their fight. Had that been what others had perceived her action to be?

She could almost hear Ryoma's venomous voice spiting out his accusations. _"Best to saddle this brat with someone else so he wouldn't bother you again." _Was she wrong then? Was she wrong to do those? Had she hurt him that much with her involvement in his affair with Ryusaki-kun?

"Ryo-Ryoma?" She called out, surprised at the sounds of her own stuttering. She ignored the embarrassment that threaten to peak and turned to face him. She wants to so badly to confirm her theory; to confirm that those words he tossed out last night were just angry bluffs. They need to talk!

Unfortunately, Ryoma had not conceived the most motion when he meets her eyes. Stunned and hurt by his father's offhanded yet accurate comment, Ryoma is not in a position for rational thinking.

'Is that _pity _in her eyes?' Ryoma stiffened and his nails dug into his palm. He felt himself hit once again by the object that had been tormenting him since their fight. The last thing in the world he would want is _her pity_. Squaring his shoulder back, he spit out. "_Mada mada dane."_ He said quietly, eyes stayed on her, "why would _I_ want to even stay around someone like _her_?" he lowered his head so their faces are inches apart and spoke the words slowly and firmly. He felt himself cringe in disgust at his own behavior as he stared into her shocked emerald eyes. He quickly turned away, unwilling to see his reflection from her eyes.

Hikari let out a silent gasp as Ryoma turned quickly away from her, but not quickly enough to stop her from seeing the look of disgust passed over his face. Her own hands clutched her school pants tightly. Forget about all her guilt theories! She felt herself raging as she panted softly. She stood up abruptly, "You took my line." She said monotonously, then grabbed her school bag and raced out of the house.

……………

"Oi, oi, what happened to those two?" Arai pointed at the two freshmen who are practicing in the court. Ryoma is facing Momoshiro while Hikari is practicing with Kaidoh. Even from their position, Arai could feel the cutting tension that enveloped both of them. He found himself shivering lightly at the force of the hostility, and he is not even one of the targets.

Miyasaki Akira panted heavily as he wiped beads of sweat dropping down his chain. "Don't know, but it's definitely something big. Echizen had been fighting like a crazed killer this morning." Miyasaki shivered involuntarily at the remembrance of Echizen's harsh eyes as he annihilated him. It had not been a practice match. Echizen had obliterated him with such force that he felt his legs go weak just thinking about it. He took another swag of his water bottle.

Arai nodded vehemently, "and not just Echizen, Kumara had also totally slaughtered Yamizaki too. He said that the way she looked at him is like she is looking at her hated enemy. Several times, he was tempted to check behind him to see if there's another standing behind him."

Miyasaki winced slightly, "I would not want to be Kaidoh or Momoshiro right now.

Arai nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Not for anything!"

………….

The following few days had been most horrible to Seigaku students. Instead of making up like they had hoped, Echizen and Kumara had grown worse. At the beginning, they completely ignored each other. The atmosphere was tense enough to cut. They had destroyed their practice partners one by one in such force that Tezuka-buchou gave them laps just so they don't traumatize any other tennis members.

Then things proceed to go downhill from then on. They had not cooperated even once since that day. In fact that was an understatement, they seem to try to be contrary as possible. In a few days, it has evolved from silent antagonism to full-scale war. They had lashed out on each other repeatedly, uncaring for the hurt that would appear in each other's eyes. They drew blood and scars and such only increased as days go by.

What even made it more depressing is that there had been chances that might motivate them to make up. More than several times, the Seigaku members caught the two sending hurt glances at each other. They each had tried more than once to reestablish their past, but whenever such thing happens, the other would be in a mood that he or she would completely devastated such effort. Then the one trying to make up would attack back and the resentment would build.

The tennis members were becoming extremely concerned about the two freshmen. However their effort to try to reunite the two had crumbled into dust.

……………

"OH! What are we going to do!" Oishi clutched his head and paced back and forth. "They are hurting each other! This will leave enormous emotional scar if they are not fixed…" Oishi ran off in worry at the future scenario. As Seigaku's mother hen, he had been worried sick for Echizen and Kumara.

"But what can we do? Nya?" Eiji said, pouting as he hugged his knees to his chest. It had been so horrible seeing those two like that. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand if his friends ever have a fight like theirs.

The Seigaku regulars had gathered in a spare classroom to discuss the solution to Echizen and Kumara's problem. So far none of their effort even seem to improve the situation by a little bit.

"We need to help them!" Kawamura declared anxiously from his seat. He was quickly accompanied by Momoshiro.

"Yeah, those two are tearing each other's apart." He agreed vehemently. Echizen is his friend and as a friend, he needs to aid him when he's in trouble. "We can…"

"Do not do anything." A sudden voice interrupted Momoshiro's new plan. Seigaku regulars watched in surprise at Ryusaki-sensei entered the room. "There's nothing we could do. They need to solve this themselves." She said sagely, but her clutched hand revealed her anxiousness.

"Then we shall not interfere." Tezuka-buchou said firmly and stared hard at the protesting mouth. "However if they cannot solve this by the Prefecture tournament, then we cannot afford to let Echizen play. In his current emotional condition, he is no shape to compete in the tournament."

Silence reigned the room as the regulars considered Tezuka's decision. What now?

……………..

FD: what do you think! You probably all hate me because I made Ryoma and Hikari had such big fight. However it's actually important they have this fight.

Next chapter will be their healing.

Please Review!


	11. Healing

FD: I didn't not see anything about Ryoma's mom, so I'm just going to leave her out of this fan fiction if I can. Anyone knows any information about her; please tell me. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I do own Kumara Hikari.

………………

Chapter ten

Friday

Nanjirou and Nanako exchanged conspiratorial glances with each other after watching Ryoma and Hikari discreetly for a while. It has been a week since the two had begun their war. Instead of growing better as they had hoped, the situation went worse. The room would become almost suffocating with tension if the two of them were in it at the same time. For the past days, Nanjirou and Nanako had avoided such situations and opted for other secluded areas. However, not today.

Nanjirou put down his chopsticks and coughed loudly. He was immediately bombarded with two pairs of cold eyes. Ryoma and Hikari had sat tensely beside each other at the adamant request from Nanjirou and Nanako. However that does not mean they treated each other benignly. The dinner room is crackling with pressure that almost is sharp enough to cut.

Nanjirou resisted the urge to shiver as the room tension increased another notch. Both Hikari and Ryoma now stared at him silently with barely concealed anger. Their fight with each other had destroyed almost all of their patience and politeness. Not that they has much patience and politeness to begin with, but after a week, speaking with them is like jumping in a minefield, even for non-participant like them. You never know when you might activate it.

"Ryoma, Hikari-chan, Nanako and I decided that the four of us would be going to hiking and camping tomorrow." Nanjirou declared in a resolute manner.

Both freshmen narrowed their eyes as they process the information. Almost simultaneously, they come to the same conclusion.

'_I would have to spent the entire time with **him**.'_

'_I would have to spent the entire time with **her**.'_

"NO!"

"NO!"

The two stood up to protest then paused in surprise. Quickly, they turn to each other and glared scathingly. Then almost as if planned, they turned away and simultaneously let out a quiet huff and dropped down. This unconscious companionability induced a soft smile from Nanako, a smirk from Nanjirou and two icy glares from the two participants.

Nanjirou shook his head slightly then spoke slowly as if to a five-year old, "You are not listening_. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you_."

"You mean we don't get a choice in this." Hikari said slowly in a disbelieving tone.

"Oyaji." Ryoma growled quietly as he stare angrily at his father. "Monday is the day of the Prefecture Tournament. I need my energy. I can't go right now." '_Especially not with **her**.'_

Nanjirou crossed his arms and lean back. "We'll be going tomorrow morning and come back at night. You'll get a whole Sunday to rest." Then he leaned forward and said slowly. "You are going." He pointed at Hikari and Ryoma.

Then quickly, he slide out of his chair and ran away before the two could start their protest. '_Sometimes, running away is the best idea._' He chuckled at the thought and then he caught the sight of Nanako crouching behind the cherry tree. '_Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks that._'

…………….

Saturday morning

Nanjirou hummed quietly as he gathered up the tent and rest of their equipments. From the corner of his eyes, he caught the sight of the two youngsters sulking by the trees. Though they protested vehemently, their arguments went into deaf ears. So with great resentment, the two followed the two adults to their 'nature adventure'.

"Ryoma! Hikari!" Nanjirou dropped down the equipment and called the two over. Trudging unhappily, Ryoma and Hikari heeded the call.

"You two need to gather some firewood." He said and pointed toward the east of the forest.

Nodding reluctantly, the two begin to move in opposite directions.

Nanjirou quickly grabbed them back. He shook his head, "No, together. You could get easily lost if you went by yourself. Two is safer." Seeing they are opening their mouth, Nanjirou quickly commanded. "Go!"

So with even greater resentment, Hikari and Ryoma left to find firewoods, _together._

……………

"Do you think those two will be alright?" Nanako questioned, stared after the two retreating figures.

"I don't know. We done all we could and the rest are up to them." Nanjirou nodded sagely.

Nanako nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I wish they would make up soon. It's so sad to see them like that."

Nanjirou shrugged resignedly, "Well, it would be a waste if their friendship just disappear like that." Then his eyes turned mischievous, "I really missed Hikari's wake-up calls."

"Oji-san!"

…………..

Forest

Ryoma trudged over beside an ancient oak tree and picked up fallen branches beside it. A mask of indifference covers his face as he mechanically performed the action. Hikari and him had separated and went their own ways after they left the eyesight of the adults. Neither is willing to stay in vicinity of the other.

Ryoma straighten up and looked curiously around him. It's so quiet, disturbingly quiet. Ryoma frowned for a moment, wondering why the silence is so disturbing to him. Then he realized that he couldn't hear Hikari's loud steps echoing through forest anymore. Even after they separate, he still hears loud cracking sounds as Hikari move through the forest. Now nothing.

'She probably wondered too far off.' He noted with a tinge of worry that is quickly squashed by him. Why is he worrying about her anyway! 'But it's dangerous to wander off in an unfamiliar forest.' His mind piped up annoyingly. Ryoma shook his head vigorously, trying to clear the worry that is growing bigger by the second. Then suddenly his mind is filled with an image of the newspaper.

'_Bears found in local forest._'

Ryoma's eyes widened at the thought, then he unconsciously stretched his hearing sense. Not a second too early because right then, a scream rocked the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Quickly he stood up and looked franticly around him. His heart pounding loudly in his chest as he surveys the forest. He could feel adrenaline pumping in his body as fear and concern consumed his mind. '_Hikari_' a word appeared clearly in his mind. '_She's in trouble!_'

………….

Ryoma come to a stop at the sudden break of the forest. The forest had dropped without warning into a steep cliff that seemed to stretch into darkness. Ryoma peered over the cliff, praying that the theory quickly forming in his mind is wrong.

Then he spotted it. A piece of green cotton cloth stuck on one of the branch.

'_Hikari's wearing a green cotton sweatshirt today._' He thought numbly, wide eyes never leaving that little piece of cloth. "Hikari!" he shouted, his breath became labored as he breath.

Then as if forever, a hesitant voice called out, "Ryo-Ryoma?"

Unthinking, Ryoma quickly jumped over and slide down the slope. His pants frictionized against the rough ground, causing almost a searing burn to his legs. However Ryoma was not concentrating on that. Right now, Hikari needs his help!

He quickly jumped down from the slope as the end came to his eyesight. In large steps, he landed in front of the pitiful figure beside a large ash tree. Hikari is currently hugging her knee to her chest and staring at him in amazement.

Completely forgetting the fight they are in, Ryoma crouched down and asked in a frantic voice, "Are you hurt?" without waiting for an answer, he grasp her shoulder and attempting to find traces of injury.

After twisting Hikari several times, Ryoma is finally satisfied with his inspection. Hikari seemed suffered nothing worse than scraped skins. Those, of course were already taken care of by Hikari herself.

Hikari watched with astonishment as Ryoma worriedly inspected her. _Didn't he hate her? Why is he here then?_ She bites the bottom of lip then in a soft voice she asked, "Why are you here, Ryoma?"

Ryoma quickly raise his head and looked at her disbelievingly, "What are you talking about! You fell! Of course I have to follow! Did you expect me to leave you here?" his tone was so certain as he spoke. The casual way he stated the reason is as if he truly believed that's how it's naturally should be.

Hikari gasped in bewilderment at his admission; no hesitation was in his tone. She felt unadulterated liquids begin to form in her eyes as she stared in amazement at the dark-haired boy kneeling before her.

It is in her eyes that Ryoma remembered the situations that he had forgotten in his worry. 'That's right, we are fighting.' He noted dully.' She doesn't want my help.' The lat sentence was accompanied by familiar anguish. However animosity that is normally present was missing. He is tired and worn out from the past week. Their fight not only drained him of his patience but also beaten on his spirit. He stood up abruptly, turning away to hide his distressed face from her. Shadows cast over his eyes as he took a few step forward.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He silently congratulated himself for able to form such a calm tone. God knows he's anything but that.

Hikari stared miserably as Ryoma suddenly shut himself away from her, _again._ She visibly wilted at the thought. She had unknowingly wounded him again. Then she squared her shoulder and took a deep breath. No time for self-doubt. She had enough of them for the past week. After all Ryoma had already made the first move, all she had to do now is take the hand that he is holding out to her. Giving herself a silent encouragement. Hikari got up and followed Ryoma.

…………

Hikari rubbed her freezing arm, attempting to more warmth into them. After five minute wondering aimlessly around the dark forest, the god chose to give them another misfortune. It had begun to pour. Literally.

The rain was so heavy that they were forced to find shelter. That wasn't easy by any shot.

Hikari squeezed water out of her forelock mechanically. Any TV show in which it shows the characters quickly finding a cave is lying. They had stumbled around the forest and have no luck finding shelter. It isn't until both were almost drenched that they were able to spot a small dark cave. By then, it almost didn't matter because they were both soaked.

Hikari crinkled her nose then sighed. However dirty and small the cave is; it's better than nothing. At least now, they are not in that pouring rain, freezing to death.

Now they are in a shelter, Hikari found her mind wondered back to the time when Ryoma had followed her down the slope. She peeked at his figure sitting stoical at the mouth of the cave, leaning slightly against the stone surface. Ryoma is sitting with one hand over his left knee and the other touching the ground. His eyes never strayed from the curtain of water that poured over the mouth of the cave. Ryoma had not spoken ever since they came into the cave. Admittedly it has been twenty minutes at the max, but the silence is making her uncomfortable.

Hikari took a deep breath. Time to take the hand Ryoma has offered her.

She stood up and walked purposefully toward him. She noticed he glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back to the rain. She dropped down right beside him and noted with some relief that he did not move away.

"Ryoma?" Hikari called out quietly. Her voice echoed in the silent cave, making her cringe a little. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" came the equally soft reply.

"What you said when you followed me down the slope."

"…"

Hikari clutched her sleeve and watched Ryoma intently. Her breath caught in her thought as she waits for the answer. Then as if forever has passed, she saw Ryoma nodded.

Letting out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding, Hikari let a wide smile cross her lips. Too bad Ryoma wasn't watching for he's still sitting stiffly with his eyes trained elsewhere. However the tense position of his shoulder blade showed he's anything but concentrating on the rain.

Hikari raise her right arm hesitantly then lightly dropped them across Ryoma's neck. Her touch was so light, ready to retreat the moment he fought against it. Her large emerald eyes watched his form carefully, waiting for his reaction.

Ryoma instantly stiffened at the light contract, however he didn't pull away. Then after several seconds, his body relaxed as he leaned back and wrapped an arm around Hikari's left shoulder. At this sign of acceptance, Hikari let out a deep sigh and leaned her full weight against Ryoma, seeking for the warmth that she had missed for the past week.

"I'm sorry." Hikari whispered and raised Ryoma's right hand to her lips and give a soft kiss on the knuckles. "I'm sorry for all the thing I did in the past week. I didn't mean it."

Then she felt a sudden weight on her head and looked up. Ryoma's relieved face filled her eyesight. He took her spare hand and brought it to his lips. Like her, he left a soft kiss on the knuckles and let a gently smile cross his lips. "Me too. Me too."

Hikari smiled as she raised their hands, "Well, this certainly bring back memories, doesn't it?"

Ryoma tightened his hold and grinned back. He missed this. He missed the way she leaned against him. He missed the way she grinned happily to him. Most of all, he missed her. "Yeah."

A kiss on the knuckles has always been a symbol of reassurance to them. Whenever they were scared or worried, they left a kiss on each other's knuckles as a confirmation for the other's prescience. The gesture always calms them down and reassured them of their friendship. As they grew older, this childish gesture appeared less and less often. Now its reappearance linked their rift again.

After sinking into a comfortable silence for a few minute, Hikari let out a deep sigh. She shifted so she's still leaning against him but her visage now faces his.

"Ryoma?"

"Hmm?"

"A week ago, when we fought, you said something."

Ryoma paused for a moment and his eyes darkened. He knew the question she wishes to ask. He bites his lips and nodded slightly, giving her permission.

"You said something about I can't wait to saddle you with someone else." She played with his fingers nervously then looked up, "Why did you say that?"

Ryoma sighed then took Hikari's hand and bring to his lips. Sensing this gesture is not so much as to reassure her than to reassure him, Hikari kept quiet. After a moment, Ryoma opened his mouth. "Because that had always been a nagging fear behind my mind."

"What-what do you mean?" Hikari asked, astonished at his admission.

Ryoma sighed and raised his head. His eyes turned dreamy as he slipped down the memory lane. "Ever since you left when we were nine." Ryoma said quietly.

Hikari gasped out loud as she remembered the incident.

…………..

Flashback

_"Why aren't you trying!" a nine-year old Kumara Hikari yelled at the dark-haired boy panting in front of her. "I thought you want to improve." Her voice bluntly displayed all her disappointment and anger._

_The dark-haired boy suddenly raised his head and glared at the petite girl. His face is the one of a younger Ryoma. "I am trying!" he yelled, a trace of hurt tingeing his tone._

_"No, you are not!" Hikari yelled back. "If you are trying, then you shouldn't just be winning one or two game from me. You should be beating me or at least close to beating me."_

_Ryoma lowered his head, casting shadows over his eyes. His hands formed fists at his side and his nails dug into the flesh. _

_At the lack of reaction from her supposed dream rival, Hikari let out a frustrated yell. She clutched her hands, "If you want to be like this, fine! I don't care. I got better things to do with my time." turning her heels, Kumara Hikari left Echizen's house and hadn't return until six mouth has passed. It is then, she returned and had quit participating in all tournaments._

Flashback ends

………….

"I guess it is then I realized how I disappointed you." Ryoma's soft voice broke through Hikari's musing. He chuckled quietly, but his low laugh held no humor. "For six month, I strive to improve myself. It seems nothing really changed, right?" Ryoma raised Hikari's hand to his eye level, "I still can't even come close to beating you."

Sensing the vulnerability the boy beside her is suffering, Hikari quickly grabbed the hand and grazed her lips against in soft kisses. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She whispered against the knuckles. She pushed more of her weight against the boy as his hold over her shoulder tightened.

After moments of silence, Hikari took a deep breath. "I didn't know what I need that day affected you this much." She said slowly, and then shifted to make herself more comfortable.

"I first saw you when you were practicing with Nanjirou-san. I was so amazed at the high level of tennis skill you displayed."

"How can you be amazed! You were much better." Ryoma said in astonishment.

Hikari shook her head slowly, "No, not better. Perhaps we shouldn't say I was amazed by your tennis _skill_, more like tennis _potential_. It is from that match that I realized that you had the potential to be great and I was very excited about it." She smiled at the fond memory.

………………

Flashback

_"Sugoi!" an eight-year-old Kumara Hikari exclaimed quietly as she watched the dark-haired boy ran after the yellow tennis boy and hit back with surprising speed and accuracy._

_"Papa!" Hikari turned and looked at her father beside her in excitement. "He is great!" she jumped up and down in excitement._

_Kumara Sano smiled down his animated daughter as she strives to explain her enthusiasm. "Yes. You can tell too." _

_Hikari grinned into her father's face, "He is going to be my rival!" she shook her fist energetically._

_Blinking in surprise, Kumara Sano's eyes widened in astonishment. Then his eyes softened and his lips curve into a smug smile. "I think that's a pretty good choice." He patted his daughter's head. "Like father, like son." He mumbled quietly under his breath. _

_"Hey! Can I have a match with you?" Hikari detached herself from her father's side and ran toward the boy._

Flashback end

………..

"But I was just a kid then." Hikari continued, fiddling with Ryoma's palm, "I didn't realize that the potential I'm seeing is just that, potential." She looked up at Ryoma apologetically, "I didn't know the fact potential need to be developed before it could shine. I was expecting you to fully unleash your potential on me and when you didn't, I was disappointed."

Hikari sat up and bit the bottom of her lip, "afterwards in our game, you played levels below what I had been expecting. Now I understood it was because you haven't take a step toward your true path yet. But then…"

Hikari paused for a moment, "I didn't know that. I was a selfish and impatient kid back then. So I was so frustrated that I just give up." '_And then I met…._'

Ryoma watched her quietly as Hikari told him her true thought at that day. The day that self-doubt truly begin to grew in his mind. He tugged her closer and let out a breath of relief as Hikari whispered apologizes quietly. This is what he has been waiting for, an explanation. Though there's one more thing he needed.

"So, do you still think that way?" he stared at her intently, waiting for the answer.

Hikari looked at him in confusion for a moment then her eyes widen in realization. "No!" she denied vehemently then added in a casual but proud manner, "Besides, you already walking on your true path now."

Sighing loudly, Ryoma smiled, a real smile without any sarcasm involved. This is it, the confirmation that he isn't inadequate. Though he still wish she could tell him about the incident when she quitted all tournaments, he is already satisfied with what she opened up today. Besides she promised she will tell him about that someday. He could wait for it.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Hikari asked hopefully.

Pursing his lips, Ryoma let a mask of coldness cover his face while his inside is snickering. "Weeeeeeeellllllllllllll…" He dragged out, enjoying the worried look on Hikari's face.

Hikari's worried look turns to annoyance as she realized Ryoma is purposely doing that. "RYOMA!"

Laughing quietly, Ryoma caught Hikari's fist and smiled, "Yes. Forgiven"

Crossing her arms in a mock huff, Hikari sat back down. "Then you are forgiven too."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Forgiven? I don't need it. After all, the whole thing is your fault."

"RYOMA!"

………..

"So you really think I'm much better?" Hikari asked slyly as she glanced up. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence afterwards. Her expression is one of a puppy dog seeking for compliments.

Ryoma shook his head in exasperation. Hikari is still Hikari. "Yes." Then Ryoma smirked, "of course right now, our gap is so much smaller!" he used his thumb and forefinger to gesture how small he think their gap is, "And very soon, I'm probably going to beat you in love games. (FD: for those who don't know is when the winner won six games and loser won none.)"

Hikari look stunned then her expression turn outraged. "Dream on!" she tackled the boy as both laughed out loud.

………..

The rain had continued over to the night and both of them were forced to remain in the cave until the pouring has stopped.

"The rain has stopped." Hikari commented as the pouring liquid slow down to a slight drizzle then stopped completely. "Finally." Hikari got up and stretched her arms high. A night resting in the cave had caused her whole body to ache. Right now, she just wants her nice soft bed to rest on.

Nodding in agreement, Ryoma got up from the ground then he suddenly turned around. "Before we leave, we need to make one thing clear."

Slightly apprehensive at the serious expression Ryoma has, Hikari nodded pensively.

Ryoma stared at her intently causing Hikari to be even more anxious. "Hikari, from now on…"

"Yes?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MATCHMAKE ME AGAIN!" Ryoma shouted suddenly.

Hikari jumped then laughed in embarrassment. "Hai, hai." Then she scratched the back of her head thoughtfully, "Though I don't get why you are so oppose to it. I mean Sakuno is such a sweet girl!"

"Who cried at the slightest comment." Ryoma retorted.

"Okay. But you have to admit it was kind of funny."

"Funny for _you_ maybe." Ryoma frowned, "You can match make who ever you want to as long it's not me. Besides best friends shouldn't set such dangerous traps for each other."

"Dangerous traps? Hardly." Hikari protested.

"HIKARI!"

Sighing in disappointment, Hikari nodded. "Fine. No matchmaking for you."

Nodding in satisfaction, Ryoma jumped out of the cave. "Come on, let's get out of here."

…………

Thankfully, they were quickly discovered by some locals who then alerted Nanjirou and Nanako of their presence. After their disappearance, the adults had sent search parties but were unable to find them due to heavy rain.

After a brief reunion that involved indifferent grunts from the two Echizens, the four of them headed back home. All of them are tired and drained from yesterday's event and longed for the soft pillows on their bed.

…………

Hikari shifted on her bed, trying to find a comfortable position but have no luck. Her body is weary and long for rest, yet the sleep will not come to her.

Finally letting out a sigh, Hikari sit up and took her pillow. She opened her door cautiously and looked both ways. '_Good, no one is here._' Quietly, she walked to Ryoma's door and knocked sharply.

The door quickly opened to reveal an expectant Ryoma, "Can't sleep?" he said casually and let her in.

He dropped back on his bed and shifted to leave room for Hikari. Smiling softly, Hikari dropped down on the space Ryoma left for her. "Just like old times, eh?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm." Came the soft sleepy grunt.

Letting a smile cross her face, Hikari slipped to the dreamland.

………….

"Is it really okay for them to sleep together?" Nanako asked as Nanjirou closed the door quietly. Admittedly, the sight of two of them huddling close together like a pair of baby birds brought tears to her eyes, it still worried her.

Nanjirou waved nonchalantly then opened his eyes. "It's alright. It's how they use to sleep. When they were eight, they used to sleep together on the same couch or bed all the time."

"But they are not eight anymore!" Nanako protested, her hands clutched in front of her chest.

"It has been a tough week for them. Though they seem to make up, I think they still need some reassurance from the other." Then he pointed at the door, "and that intimate habit from their old days will do just that."

Nanako paused and looked down. Then she smiled, "Then I guess it's alright." Her face suddenly turned stern, "But just this one time!"

…………

"Ding! Ding!"

Rubbing their eyes, Hikari and Ryoma sleepily raised their head from the cover.

"It's too early." Ryoma complained and dove his head back to the cover after pushing the off button.

Hikari yawned and looked at the clock in confusion. "9:56, Seigaku were supposed to meet at 10 o'clock." She rubbed her eyes, then….

"AHHHHHHH!"

"GET UP! RYOMA!

……………

FD: So concludes the healing chapter. I think this is one of my longest chapters yet. What do you think! Is it too fluffy? I think it's so far the fluffiest chapter in this fan fiction. I'm sorry if some people are having toothache because of it!

Any way, in this chapter I hoped I answered some of the questions you might have.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
